The Lords of the Wings
by Android Chaos
Summary: Keitaro and Naru's feelings come clear and everything's set. And it's just beginning! R&R!
1. Prologue of a new age

The lords of the wings  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, mechas, story and all similar elements belong to their respective authors and companies and you all know who they are. ^_^ Read on, my friends! Oh, yeah! This time, since a good part of the story is about the Gundams, it will be here on the Gundam Wing section and if those guys at FF.Net really get this one erased again ¬_¬, I'm really not gonna get happy about it and send it to FP.Net, so that all of you read and review about it! Well, time for reading!! XD  
  
In this brave new world, technology, magic and nature have finally become one self in harmony, with nothing to threaten its balance. Many species flourish in peace and the planet has grown anew in these times of prosperity; now technology is serving mankind to help maintain the world's balance and environment by regulating the flow of information, the care of all ecosystems and the protection of all living beings that live unfettered. All of this has been achieved after years of fateful battles, destruction and fruitless bloodletting that had marred the planet's surface and existence. There were two sides that determined its fate during that battle and they had fought in what was called The Great Cleansing War, which consisted of getting rid of all elements that were hazardous to the planet; these two sides were The Crusaders of Light, who sought to protect the planet and are caretakers to its current balance; they were the users of the Magic of Light, and the Harbingers of Darkness, who only abided by destruction and desolation as the only means to clean the world from those who opposed them in their quest for total dominance; they used the Magic of Darkness. The struggle had lasted for more than 50 years and just when the Crusaders' hopes were diminishing at the later stages of the war, 40 years back, certain groups had gathered to formulate a plan in order to stop the Harbingers from destroying the world and they came upon a chance discovery that had given them a light of hope in the midst of the shadows of despair: Gundams.  
  
These powerful fighting machines were apparently made from many years from that time and the technology that was bestowed upon it was far more advanced than anything the Crusaders had ever known. To this end, they had also found the plans they needed in order to turn the tides of war and stumbled upon a new system: the Zero System and it was found on a certain Gundam that was among the others that were found in the ruins of a great bunker were they were hidden. At first, they had tested them all out and while they were a resounding success, the other Gundam proved to be more than difficult to control due to the Zero System's complex programming and the fact that it fed the pilot's brain with an astounding amount of data which was used to give the outcome of the battle, which resulted in many victories for the Crusaders. However, the thing was that not only did the Zero System gave those benefits, side effects also came as the pilot underwent certain hallucinations and past traumas due to the enormous information that was provided and also there was another element that was unaccounted for: It also told the pilot many possible futures, as if it was showing which path should the pilot take. Because of this and the Gundam's celestial appearance, it was named Wing Zero and it represented as the world's greatest hope for salvation along with the other machines of the same compound that was with it.  
  
Unfortunately, there was also another Gundam that was found on their plans and it was like an opposite of the Wing Zero, one that the Harbingers managed to find and while it had the same capabilities, it also held the detail that it could be used for dark purposes. Its name was Epyon.  
  
Now that both sides had an important element to count on, they based the Gundam's technology to create special humanoid robots that were more than of great size; they also held great power that was similar to the Gundams and therefore were called Mobile Suits. But the Crusaders managed to gain efforts to harness the Zero System's incredible data banks and created something to favour them in the direst of problems they faced with the Harbingers and thus, the Zero Interface was made. It was very similar to the Zero System with the exception that even a novice pilot would control it well; not only that, it also linked its user to the mobile suit so that in the heat of the battle they became one and gave the Crusaders an edge in the battlefield. The Harbingers stopped at nothing to gain such element, causing the battles to grow even more intense and destructive that they ever were, making things more difficult to end the war.  
  
Many of those times, Wing Zero and Epyon clashed continuously and endlessly and both sides fought with every resource at hand and they represented quite well the ancient battle of Good against Evil as they left many deaths and scarred battlefields in their destructive wake. It seemed that this war was going to last even longer, but then, a miracle had happened.  
  
In the last battle that would determine the fate of the planet, the Crusaders managed to break through the Harbingers' defences by using the Gundams on the front lines as war hammers banging upon the surprised enemies, led by Wing Zero. The Crusaders took advantage of it and when it was reaching its conclusion, Wing Zero and Epyon fought the last greatest battle in deep space on the Harbingers' orbital stronghold that was built as their base. After hours of long eternity in the last dance of battle, Wing Zero emerged victorious as Epyon lied on the surface of the destroyed base, nearly to the brink of being destroyed but both Gundams and their counterparts had exhausted all of their energies and they would not be used for quite sometime; it looked like the war had expended their power sources and the pilots grew weary and tired from fighting. After the victory of the Crusaders, they had time to reflect upon the costs they had to pull through due to the battle and the value of the Gundams. They viewed of them as giant metallic angels that actually served as reminders that wars should never exist to establish a new world order or as something to achieve and that as long as the people are willing to live in peace and defend it with all their hearts, the Gundams shall always be there for them. Therefore, the Gundams were put back in a special bunker that would be hidden and the pilots voluntarily got themselves in cryogenic suspension in the same place, only known by some of the Crusaders should they ever need them. As for Epyon, now barely standing after its battle with Wing Zero, was sealed in a secluded part of the world were nobody will ever find it, for they remembered that it also played a pivotal role in the aftermath of the war and since they didn't wanted it to be used for evil again, its bunker has been sealed by a special magic which no one would not be able open it and use it ever again. Time passed and peace was finally achieved. The Harbingers were now defeated and put on permanent exile due to their dark deeds and evil intentions while the Crusaders kept prosperity and harmony in their rightful places. At the same time, the world's technology was advancing at a great pace without endangering the natural world while nature nurtured all of its landscapes, terrains, habitats and gave breed to new species which lived peacefully as humans learned from their mistakes and decided that nature, magic and technology shall live and grow together to make this world a better place to live.  
  
But underneath the mantle of light, a shadow of darkness would soon erupt from it. Something was rising on the horizon, a danger that was about to be soon unleashed. A new battle would begin. Once again, the world will be the prime witness to this new beckoning.  
  
In the Temple of the Heaven Templars, on the region of Ise, someone would find this discovery soon enough.  
  
"Great Mistress! Great Mistress!!" said a young female templar hurriedly as she approached to the person before her. "I have grave news. Something is coming out of the sky from the planet's atmosphere! I feel great darkness from it!"  
  
The other woman, a couple of years older than the other one who came, turned to see her, dark, long hair flowing to her side. She had a serious, yet serene expression on her face.  
  
"What is it, Kogame? Is it the one thing I had the premonition about?"  
  
Kogame answered: "Yes, Mistress. It looks like it shall start soon. I, I don't know what we should do. Shall we gather the rest of the Templars about this?"  
  
"Not yet, Kogame." The mistress told. "I must go see the Crusaders first to be sure about this. Please send a message to them that I'll be arriving in 45 minutes."  
  
"Yes, Great Mistress." From there, Kogame went to make the message, leaving the Templar Mistress to gaze to the horizon, worried that the premonition shall come true. "Two souls united by love, separated by fate. Two Gundams. One fate. Everything will come together. We must be prepared for what is now coming."  
  
Author: How's that for a prologue? I am just getting started now with this special story. For those of you confused, just think Lord of The Rings, anime style!! XD Bear in mind that it shall be a crossover project and I hope you like it. Any takers on who's gonna be in it? And where shall it fit in? n_n Read and review and let me know what you think. Until then, sayonara!  
  
Android K'No.18 


	2. It all begins here

The lords of the wings  
  
Chapter 1: "It all begins here."  
  
Having dressed herself in her ceremonial clothing which consisted of a long sleeved, white and red shirt held in place by the waistband firmly placed on her waist, white pants and black boots, she was ready. She had her long hair neatly placed with a few braids while the rest of the hair lay long and neatly straight to the final detail. At the entrance of the shrine was her white horse, Rekishi, white as snow and pure as light. The Templar Mistress mounted on her horse and it began to grow magical wings on its sides; from there, she rode on to the sky to attend her meeting with all of the Crusaders of Light about the prophecy she had received some time ago.  
  
In the Crusaders' Palace of Justice, a young girl had just finished reading the letter she had received a couple of hours ago from the Temple of the White Templars. She had a quiet gaze as she thought about this matter as there was a long period of peace since the war had ended 10 years ago and has ruled in place of her father since he was killed by the Harbingers of Darkness during one of those battles when she was still a child. While his shoes were quite large for her, she had all it was needed to be a good ruler and the people loved her because of her fairness and just causes. Just then, a page had come to her room and spoke: "Princess Relena, the Great Mistress of the White Templars has now arrived. Shall I let her in?"  
  
"Yes, you may." The Princess answered. She was a girl of 16 years old, her hair was brown and fell to the back of her neck and she had two small braids tied together at the back of her head. Her brown eyes shone with determination, wisdom and peace. It was quite incredible that a princess of such an age, much less a girl was now the ruling authority of the world, but she had held up her good rule these ten years and everyone had appreciated her efforts for keeping the peace. The Crusaders had formed well since the end of the war and many of them were capable of ending a small conflict that would explode into a senseless struggle. She left the message on her desk and left the room, going to the entrance to meet with her guest. The message read:  
"Princess Relena, I have received news most. intriguing. I must request for a meeting to all the Crusaders of Light, for it is a serious matter to discuss. First and foremost, I wish to speak with you first to know your opinion. I trust that we shall talk as soon as I arrive."  
  
Sincerely:  
  
Arashi Kishuu Great Mistress of the White Templars  
  
Arashi had been waiting patiently inside the palace. She had been there before, but she is still amazed on how grand it was. There were times that Princess Relena had called her for advice; she was a year older than her, but she had also a kind heart, although on the outside she seemed so quiet and serene with a calm expression on her face. She always knew what to do and the things that should be done to resolve many problems and she was also a good friend of Relena; that's why she has visited her to give her advice and to talk about how things have gone so far. After a couple of minutes, the princess had just arrived to greet Arashi.  
  
"It is good to see you today, Princess." Arashi gave a bow as she spoke. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."  
  
"Not at all. You are always welcome here, Arashi." Relena replied, also making a bow. "I had received your letter. It looks like you are worried about something. Why don't we head to my room and talk about it?"  
  
"Good idea." The mistress agreed. They walked to Relena's room and sat down on a small chess desk. Sometimes, they played a bit as they were speaking, but right now, it seems like it is not the occasion to do so.  
  
"You said you wanted to speak with me." Relena began.  
  
Arashi then spoke. "Yes. It's about the prophecy. Just now, one of my templars had just given it to me. It would seem that something has already begun to arise over the world, although we are still not aware of it yet. It may very well determine the fate of our planet and I feel that a struggle that shall be far more terrible than The Great Cleansing War, as many lives shall be lost in its duration. The prophecy was said like this: 'Two souls united by love, separated by fate. Two Gundams. One fate.' It may be a war to end all wars as well as everything we had ever known and the Harbingers may try to cause this. We must take the necessary measures to try and stop this war before in even gets a chance to occur, as they may be planning to do so and destroy us all."  
  
"But the Harbingers are all exiled when they were defeated and there is no reason why they should disturb the peace. I wonder what they are thinking." Relena had said while standing up, concern clinging to her features.  
  
"They may try to get their revenge on all of us. After all, it's the Harbingers we are talking about." Arashi responded, looking to Relena's eyes, concerned for the well being of her friend. "But they still have yet to gather their own forces and it's highly doubtful that they will attack in force. We must also try to do something with this prophecy so that we shall be prepared in case the Harbingers come back to destroy us. That's why a meeting is necessary to deal with this, that is, if you will allow it, princess." She then closed her eyes, pondering about the options they would have.  
  
Relena then sat down quietly; now a little more calm than she was a moment ago. Arashi would always come up with something that had calmed her and offered her aid; she was like an elder sister to her and always tried her best to help the people that depend on her. It was not a bad idea to look this matter over and besides, she was going to see how everything is turning out and if something had come up these past days in accordance of what Arashi said in her letter. Then she spoke again. "Very well. I was going to start a meeting today anyway, so I think it's prudent if we can start as soon as possible. You're welcome to take part of it, Arashi."  
  
"I appreciate your invitation, princess Relena."  
  
"Just call me Relena, as usual." She smiled as she spoke. "You have always helped me when it counted the most and I am glad that we are friends, Arashi. It would much if you represent your people in the meeting and tell us what you think about this. It seems we have to take immediate steps in order to protect all the people. I shall call for the meeting and we'll head to the Congress, then we will start. I simply wish for the best."  
  
"As do I, Relena. As do I." Arashi answered.  
  
Meanwhile, in another place far from the palace, there was someone who was sleeping under the shadow of a hollow tree in a green hill. He had a smiling expression on his face as he was dreaming something nice. But then, it fades quickly as a new dream takes place.  
  
"Huh. what is this place? Where am I.?" He looked around the shadowy place he was just now and just now, he sees something very familiar for him, a young woman. She had her back turned as she looked far to the horizon with a sad face. "Hey, are you alright? Please talk to me."  
  
She had heard the voice of the young man behind her and turned around. There was a strange look mixed with sadness and uncertainty. He began to run towards him and just as she was a few inches of his face, she spoke in an almost inaudible voice too low to hear, but he just did right now.  
  
"Keitaro." He then tried to catch her, but she suddenly disappears from the site.  
  
"How.? What. what's going on?? I don't understand it! What is." In a blink of an eye, he sees many people, separated by two sides, looking at each other while the planet and the boy were in the middle. He watched on, too confused and scared to say anything and in another eye blink, both sides began clashing in a big battle. Everything was in sync and it looked like it was a very tough battle while the world was showered with explosions around all of it. The young man got more surprised at such a shocking sight and everything turns black again and begins falling deep into the darkness as he let out a loud scream. Another moment passes and he lies on the ground and stands up, looking at the dark environment around him.  
  
"God! That was shocking! Now, where am I? What does it have to do with me?" Suddenly, something big was flying towards the boy at incredible speed. It had four feathered wings and it looked like it was going to battle. It headed straight for Keitaro and it looks like it might rock him of his life!  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" He covered himself as he screamed, but the large object got past him without harming him. He was shocked again. It looked like a big robot with wings and a large gun and sword. Another one comes by Keitaro; this time, it was black and red with large, evil wings, something that looked like a whip and a large sword with another gun cocked on its shoulder. It flew past him also and began fighting with the first robot that got here first. Keitaro was quite surprised as he observed the battle from the ground, seeing two robots fight with such power, such energy. Suddenly, the image begins to change and here, the white and blue robot was replaced by an image of Keitaro holding a sword and the black one replaced by the very same girl he saw in the first part of his dream!  
  
"What the hell?!? How did she end up here?! What am I doing?!? Are we really fighting each other like this? How do those robots have to do with us?? Somebody tell me!!"  
  
He awoke quickly, cold sweat in his head as he breathed rapidly, recovering himself from his dream. He had quite a commotion and he was scared of it. "It was quite a dream. I never had anything like this. I wonder if that girl looked like..." Just then, he got a surprise from behind, having his eyes blocked by sure, yet soft hands.  
  
"Can you guess who this is?" spoke the voice happily.  
  
"Uhhmmm. Could it be.? Naru?" the young man said.  
  
"Awww, you've managed to guess this time." The girl pouted. She was a very pretty girl with long, brown hair that fell to her back and two strands stood out as if she had antennae on her head. Her skin was as fair and clear like snow and she had beautiful brown eyes. She sits down by the boy's side and asked him. "Did you have a dream right now, Keitaro? You looked like you had a nightmare."  
  
"Oh, the dream!" Keitaro said. The boy looked like he had dark brown, short hair, deep brown eyes and he has a thin physique, but he could keep up as much as anybody. He was so surprised about his dream; it was hard for him to talk. "I had this incredible dream, Naru. I dreamt that I saw a girl who looked a bit like you on the field and."  
  
Naru cut him short. "A girl who looked like me? Weren't you thinking about someone else? T_T" She shot him a sceptical look.  
  
"No, no, I mean it! She did look like you, but most of her face was shadowed and I couldn't see her well. She called my name and suddenly she disappeared. Then, another thing happened. I was in the middle of two groups that began fighting each other and the world was exploding everywhere when I looked at it from above. Finally, there were two huge robots that came from out of nowhere and they were engaged in a battle and then. I can't explain this well, but a white and blue robot that had four feathered wings turned into me as I was holding some kind of sword and the dark one with angular black wings turned to the same girl I first saw in the beginning of my dream and that was it. I awoke wide after that." Keitaro breathed deep after saying all of this in such a sort rate of time and began speaking again. "It's rather a very strange dream; I don't know what it means."  
  
Naru then pulled his cheeks playfully as she spoke. "You're being silly, Keitaro. A dream is a dream, right? You shouldn't worry too much about it or you'll have bigger nightmares. n_ñ" She turned around, looking at the small city that lied in front of them and said: "Anyway, we should go back now. Haruka needs you for an errand and she asked me to look for you. I knew I'd find you here, like always." She felt a little smile on her fine features. "But whatever happens and what problems you have, I'm always with you."  
  
"I know, and I hope we can always be like this, Naru" Keitaro also smiled and from there, they headed back to the city of Hinata, where they live. In another place, they were watched from a crystal ball as one voice spoke: "They should be the ones. I can feel a deep bond between them."  
  
Another one talked: "If that is true, that means their homeland will be attacked soon. We should be ready for this."  
  
A third voice then spoke to the others in response: "There is no doubt about it. It all beings here."  
  
Author: So, things will now start to get very interesting at this point. So, with this chapter, you now have an idea of who are the main characters of my story. Next one, a confession will now take place and Hinata city gets attacked! The gears of fate will now move. More characters to come, since this is a crossover after all! Toodle-loo for now!  
  
Android K'No.18 


	3. A special confession Fate begins

The lords of the Wings  
  
Chapter 2: A special confession. Fate begins  
  
Naru and Keitaro had just returned to the city of Hinata. It may be not as big as most cities in the world, but it is their home. All the houses and some buildings made in the city are coated with Elysium, a special material that provides special protection to all of the houses as a measure to protect them from erosion, damage and cracks. It is coated just like paint so that it would be quite useful with whatever materials it was made; once it was built, the walls and ceilings of the house were coated with Elysium and hardens itself within a short time, proving all people a safe, comfortable home to live in. The city's center had a beautiful fountain made of white ceramic, also covered with Elysium; it was quite a scenic place and many things happen here that make them very special for many people. But the city's best attraction was a special pond where hot springs lied; it was located just a short distance north of the city and both residents and visiting travellers alike liked going there for a nice, relaxing bath, taking pleasant memories with them. Naru and Keitaro really liked living here.  
  
They have just arrived to rarity shop, where many things, odds and ends were sold. It was rather large and it was a good place to get a souvenir or a rare item. A woman was in front of the entrance waiting for the two youths that were just getting there.  
  
"Keitaro, as usual, you're a little late." The woman said.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Haruka. I was at the oak tree, just thinking." Just then, Keitaro received a little whack on his head from his aunt, a bit irritated by the comment. "Just call me Haruka. You always keep forgetting that." She then got as calm as usual as she spoke: "Anyway, I have an errand for you, Keitaro. You must go to the marketplace and bring some apples, two sheets of silk, a new basket for the cups, a sack of rice and a 3 cardboard boxes for use in the shop's storage. Don't forget to bring them here and then help out in the shop, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I won't forget." He then felt something behind him; it was Naru writing some sort of list and he noticed it. "What is that for?"  
  
"That's a list of all things you have to bring. You can be absent-minded sometimes, Keitaro." -_- She answered.  
  
He sighed at that, and then Naru offered to go with Keitaro to the marketplace to complete the errand, just so nothing may come out wrong. She accepted at that and both now went to the marketplace.  
  
While getting by the fruit market, Naru spoke to her companion: "Do you think Haruka-san wants to liven up the rarities place a little bit?"  
  
"That's highly probable, but we have to yet try to sell a few things and I gotta help out too. Do you have some plans for today, Naru?"  
  
She thought about it for a few moments while passing some apples to Keitaro. There was something in the back of her mind that she would like to speak out, but right now it was not the moment for it, for she wanted to talk about it to Keitaro alone. Afterwards, she turned to face him and responded: "I'll be close to the fountain to meet up with the girls after the errand and then we'll head to the hot springs to chat. You're not allowed to enter while we're there, so consider yourself warned, Keitaro." She gave him a stern look after these last words.  
  
"B-but I don't do that on purpose!" Keitaro protested weakly. "It's not like I would go there just like that and. Owww!" He winced in pain as he felt that Naru pinched his arm hard as she was speaking: "You say that every time and then, a short while later, you go there! If I didn't know better, I'd say you would spy on me."  
  
"I'm not like that, Naru! I swear! I'm being honest! It's just that." Keitaro stopped, knowing that while she was right, it was never his intentions, as many circumstances came at him unexpected and all those times he paid for it; he sighed at this, remembering such moments.  
  
Just now, Naru soften her expressions a little bit and patted Keitaro's shoulder, then she spoke in her smooth, yet calm voice: "Then you should be more careful, Keitaro. I know you mean well, despite those times and I think I should be thankful I'm here with you and." She stopped herself short and said afterwards: "No, don't worry about it. I just. Well. In the evening, I want. I want to talk to you, just on the oak tree on the hill near the city. That's what I want to do later." u//u She blushed a little after getting these words off her chest. It was going to be the day she would tell him how she felt around him and she wanted it to be special, hence the blush on her cheeks.  
  
Naru, blushing?? That was a first for Keitaro, for in rare times does she show it openly, especially when she was with him and this time, there is a good reason why she let that one go uninterrupted. He then reasoned with himself, thinking. "Well, actually, I have something to tell her, too. It was been a long while since we know each other. I. I understand what she's feeling right now." He came back to reality and replied: "Ok, in the evening it is, Naru. You can be sure I'll be there!"  
  
"Great! Now that it's settled, let's finish the errand soon. Haruka-san shouldn't wait for us too long." Naru smiled again. n_n  
  
"Ok! Now let's see the list!" Keitaro said.  
  
Meanwhile, at Crusaders' Congress Building, the meeting was now taking place there, with Princess Relena presiding in it. The topic for discussion was the prophecy that Arashi had received back at her home in the White Templar Shrine. There was a quiet, serious atmosphere that took place inside the building.  
  
"So then, this prophecy may be coming true in this day." Spoke a grave voice. "This could turn very dangerous for our people and it speaks of a deadly omen that the Harbingers will return."  
  
"Ten years have passed since that war and much to our dismay, it may be about to start all over again." A deep voice followed. "Is there some truth to this prophecy you have told us, Mistress?"  
  
To that, princess Relena replied: "Mistress Arashi had received it with much concern as many of you and she has told me about it. That is why I called for this meeting." She then sat down in her place in the center and continued speaking: "This could be a very serious matter to discuss and we must try to come up with the best solution as soon as possible; let's talk about the recent monster upheaval as well as the sudden darkness that's appearing into the atmosphere." She then turned to one of the members of the Congress. "Lady Kaede, what do you think about the recent appearance of monsters on our world? Does it have a connection with this prophecy?"  
  
Kaede stood up and turned to see the princess as she replied. "There are few explanations about when or how the monsters seem to be rising at any available conjuncture and just a couple of days ago, I saw a large shadow that was over the mountains in the region of Horikai, which I represent. I already have some of the Crusaders check things there."  
  
"Does your student manage to detect something else in that shadow, Lady Kaede?" Relena asked.  
  
"Undoubtedly. She has an incredible talent for that and I feel it may be crucial to confirm our suspicions."  
  
"Thank you." Relena said, then she asked again to another Crusader. This one had his hair a bit greyed, but it still was a bit dark. He wore some sort of sunglasses and had his arm hung from his shirt. "Sir Auron, what do you think about this situation? Do you think we can find The Chosen Ones before the Harbingers do so?"  
  
"It is possible." Auron replied. "But he have yet to see where they live and try to bring them here. I have a feeling the Harbingers m may know where they are, so I sent some operatives on the region where I think they may be headed."  
  
"And where is that?" An elder voice asked. The elder's name was Okina. He had a little bow tie on his beard and the sides of his hair were so pointy that they stood out from his hat. Despite his age, his face denoted some exuberant expression from his years as a youth.  
  
"Possibly on the city of Hinata. I have heard about it from my informants."  
  
"The city of Hinata. I had that feeling too." Arashi thought at this.  
  
"Ahhh, the city of Hinata. How could I forget about such a delightful place?" Okina said with a certain tone of nostalgia and cheerfulness. "I had nice moments in my youth there, but why would the Harbingers attack there?  
  
"Probably because the ones mentioned in the prophecy might live there." Auron responded. "You did saw them who they are on the crystal ball yourself, Okina."  
  
Suddenly, Arashi stood up from her seat and began speaking her thoughts to the Congress. "We must also have to do something about the Gundams. The Harbingers will find out about them sooner or later and we must get them before that happens. They also have much to do about this matter and we may need them again, most especially..."  
  
"Wing Zero and Epyon." A soft, straight voice spoke out, surprising the Congress. Only Relena and Arashi knew who it was.  
  
"Captain Noin!" Exclaimed Kaede. "You have heard about the Gundams, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. It's one of most talked about topics for most of the scholars here." Lucrezia Noin replied. She had dark violet hair with a small bang in front of here face, dark blue eyes with a glitter of a determined, gentle look. She was as tall as Arashi and her features were clean and fair; she was the captain of the Jump Jet Infantry squadron of the Crusaders and an expert mission analyst. She too aids princess Relena with advice and provides aerial defense against air raids as she also specializes in communications and defensive tactics and is also a friend of Arashi. They had much in common. Noin sees Arashi standing in front of the Congress and greeted her naturally.  
  
"It has been a while, Arashi. You haven't changed much."  
  
"I say the same thing, Noin. We are glad to see you again, especially Relena."  
  
Princess Relena smiled to see her friend as well as she always was, her presence had calmed her even more and now that everything is in place, she asks Noin. "Do you think that Wing Zero and Epyon have anything to do with the Chosen Ones? What would that connection be?"  
  
"Since they were used by both respective sides, we cannot discount the possibility that they shall be used the same way again, princess. I also have a feeling about this premonition and that the battle may soon be unleashed in unbelievable degrees that will make the Great Cleansing War pale in comparison." Noin then takes a breath, knowing that what she will tell may be of importance. "It is imperative that we all must gather our forces from all the regions and join as one soon and fetch the Gundams, for they are an important factor for this problem. Also, the Chosen Ones must be protected from the Harbingers at all cost; the prophecy might be averted for the good of out planet and we must stand strong to preserve the peace."  
  
Arashi nodded in agreement, sitting down quietly and waits for the response, as does Noin, who also sits down.  
  
After 30 minutes of discussion, princess Relena takes her place in the front and everyone waits for her answer. She now speaks.  
  
"The proposal to bring the Chosen Ones to this region, Alsathia City has been now accepted and it will be done immediately. As for the gathering of all the Crusaders, all representatives meet with your respective forces to keep them appraised to the situation and take security measures to keep the monsters away from all the cities and villages. Also, have the astronomers keep observing the mysterious shadow in the atmosphere and report the status at continuous periods. And remember to keep watch for the Harbingers, for they will execute their plans at any moment."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Arashi bowed courtly. "Then I shall also prepare the White Templars as soon as I return to the shrine. You may need our assistance."  
  
"Very well. Do as you must, Mistress Arashi." The princess responded. Noin then went to Arashi and spoke to her. "I can guess now that everything shall be ready. There are things we have to know about these Chosen Ones and what effect they will have on our future and try to stop disaster from happening, for the people have suffered too much with the last war and they don't need it no more. I must stay here and prepare my forces."  
  
"You are doing well in this decision, Noin." Arashi agreed. "You must also stay alongside Princess Relena. She will need your advice. Also, we must ascertain the location of the secret bunker where the Gundams and their pilots rest and get them here soon enough."  
  
"What about the Warrior Monks of Mt. Kouya?" Noin asked, remembering a certain person in Arashi's life. "Are you going to try and contact the Stargazer or Arisugawa-kun about this?"  
  
Arashi blushed at this, a little. "...Yes. They must also know about this, but I will contact the Stargazer first, for he might know more about the shadow in the sky."  
  
"I agree." Said Noin.  
  
Meanwhile, at the fountain back at the city of Hinata... (This takes places during the Congress back in Alsathia City)  
  
"So, Naru, you're really going to confess to Keitaro after all?" A clear voice asked a bit gleefully.  
  
"I feel that if I don't do this, I may never be sure how we feel for each other, Kitsune." Naru replied to the fox-eyed girl who was her best friend in her childhood."  
  
"Then you must be able to express your feelings well when you make your confession, Naru-sempai." Shinobu, a blue haired, young girl had said.  
  
"Confession? Does it taste good?" A blond, brown skinned girl, Kaolla asked cheerfully, always thinking about food while jumping around a bit.  
  
"It surely must be hard for you, considering what you have been through with Urashima all this time." Motoko said. She her hair was black, kept in place with a large ponytail and had a calm, soft-spoken voice. "Are you sure you will be able to handle this well, Naru?"  
  
"I should be able to, but I sincerely hope Keitaro can do this too." Naru replied, sitting down with her friends, reflecting about her decision and what she felt. She spoke to them again. "I really appreciate what you have done for me since I decided to live here. It means so much to me, I don't know how to repay you all for being my friends and I also wanted to tell Keitaro how I feel about him and also thank him for all these special moments we all had together, moments we'll remember for the rest of our lives. This time, it will work out ok. I'm sure of it!"  
  
"You go there, girl!" Kitsune followed enthusiastically. "Now's the time to show him that you really care!"  
  
"You have my support, Naru-sempai." Shinobu said.  
  
"I say the same." Motoko replied.  
  
"Yay, yay! Make it happen, Naru-chan!" ^o^ Kaolla spoke even cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, everyone n_n" Naru smiled. She knew that she will always count on her friends, no matter what and they will always be together as the best group of friends in this city. She thought to herself: "It will happen this day. Finally."  
  
And at the rarities shop, Keitaro thought much about what will happen today. He did wanted to express what he felt for Naru, as the girls had advised him most of the time, although the moment either it never happened or had an unfortunate interruption. He never thought that she would be the one who brought it up and that really surprised him, especially the fact that she blushed in front of him. He too blushes at the thought and then the childhood memories come to his mind. The many moments which he and Naru had laughed, cried, thought, made since her arrival at Hinata seven years ago. She was always outgoing, she still was; she seemed so strong in her will, smiling and expressing her thoughts and played with everyone. He is also amazed that she has really grown into the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Everything in her was in the right places and her sweet smile. It is a great constant that stayed with him all these years and in shone even more with Naru's beauty. He was happy and he wondered if this happiness would last should the confession occur, just then, Haruka comes by where he was. He was supposed to sort up the boxes where most of the store's stuff where kept and she'd normally be a bit irritated at this, but this time, it seemed different.  
  
"Keitaro, is there something on your mind that has you very busy right now?"  
  
"Huh?" Keitaro was taken by surprised and was releasing the box by accident! He barely got time to catch it, although it landed squarely in his front body, much to his regret, but the box and its contents were ok. "Go-gomenasai, aunt, I mean, Haruka. I was distracted. Sorry about this."  
  
She smiled a bit and replied: "It's ok, Keitaro." She then gestured towards two chairs, showing it to him. "Why don't you sit down and talk about it?'  
  
"Sure." He agreed. Then, they sat down, face to face and Haruka started.  
  
"So then, the moment of truth has finally arrived, hasn't it? I can see it written all over your face, Keitaro."  
  
"You know??" Keitaro was taken aback. O_O  
  
"Of course I do. You're my nephew and that is a fact, so I know what is happening with you." Haruka replied calmly and matter-of-factly. "I noticed how Naru was too when you came back with the errand. It looks like she's now aware of it too. What do you really feel about her?"  
  
Keitaro's face turned beet red at the question and began babbling. It took a good 20 seconds to calm himself down and spoke normally again, still blushing. "Well, I know that I love her. I'm aware of it now and I felt like this when she came her, when we were kids. I always knew she would be someone special in my life, but it's the present impact that's surprised me more. She is now a beautiful, joyful girl, all grown up and many looked at her happily and well. She has done so much for me; I don't know what to say. Sometimes, I don't deserve an angel such as her and I don't know what she really feels. I'm not sure."  
  
Haruka patted his head softly, smiling in that moment and said: "I'm sure she feels the same way too, but I think she's the one who should be thankful to you. You've done so much for Naru-chan since she was a child. She was always so sad and lonely, until the girls and you came here, but you gave her more than anyone else would've have and that is something you have done yourself. I am certain that both of you will show your real feelings for each other, and then think about the future, but you must always make sure to stay by her side and make her happy. Always. That is something you should do and only you, for she need not to ask anymore or anyone." She then stood up and reached for a small box that was on a stand and takes it; she opens it and pulls a necklace from the box's contents, then gives it to her nephew.  
  
"I had once heard a myth about this necklace that says: 'If a person gives this necklace to the one he or she loves in a place they consider special, their love becomes connected and they shall always be together for eternity.' This sapphire may form part of it, as it symbolizes forever love; I don't know if that myth is true or not, but I seriously think you should give it to Naru-chan as a token of what you really mean for her. After all, details can sometimes speak greater volumes than words."  
  
"Really??" Keitaro asked, quite surprised of this fact as he takes the necklace. "This. Naru would really love this! Thanks!" He hugs his aunt, who has helped him a lot since he lived here in childhood and he knows that without her advice, he might have not gotten as far as helping her in the rarities shop, or spending time with the one he loves. After the moment passes, Haruka speaks: "Well, at least you should wait a while and help me in the shop, since Naru-chan may think this over. Why don't you talk to her once you're finished with your duties here? You should have your mind cleared after this and you won't juggle this very nervously, understood?"  
  
"Alright. Then I'll do my best today Aunt Haruka, err, I mean, Haruka." Keitaro replied and soon enough he started with his duties again, thinking about what his aunt had said to him. "Maybe this might be the day I finally tell Narusegawa what I really feel after all these years. Let's just hope everything goes well."  
  
2 hours shy of sunset, something observes the city of Hinata from afar.  
  
"This is where the Chosen Ones are? You are certain they are here?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. I heard it from Sir Auron. It looks like the Harbingers of Darkness will get here soon enough and attack this city, so we have to prepare the defense."  
  
"Man, talk about being stuck between two very small places with cramps! I really think it's not gonna get ant pretty!"  
  
"Since when war is pretty and glamorous? The Harbingers don't think that way!"  
  
"Anyway, we must get the Chosen Ones and protect the people of the city, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok, let's get some backup in case what will happen comes true."  
  
Meanwhile, on the hot springs, someone is reflecting about an important event that will happen in this day.  
  
"It all comes down to this. I really wonder. How will I react once he tells me? What will I do? What he would think of me when I tell him? What will we do?"  
  
"Thnking about what's gonna happen now, Naru?" Someone spoke as the person approached Naru and came to sit by her side.  
  
"Oh, Kitsune. It's you. I was here, just to clear my head and think this through. I'm not really sure what will happen once we know our feelings of each other and I don't know what I should do." Naru said  
  
"Oh, so that was it." The fox lady replied, and then gave her friend a little grin. "I've expected that this day would finally come, though, so I understand how you feel, Naru. But you just gotta step forward and go for it! This is what you've been waiting for, right?"  
  
"I agree with Kitsune." Another voice spoke. It was Motoko and she sits down where the two girls were in the hot spring. "You've got to follow your heart and show him what you really feel."  
  
"But I must know how to show what I have in my heart. I have to be sure I am doing what's right and what I feel about this."  
  
"Then you have to do so today, now that you have a chance." Shinobu said as she also appeared, with Kaolla Su skipping just behind her. "If this doesn't happen, you might not have another chance to be happy and we all don't want that."  
  
"Feelings, feelings! Gotta have feelings, Naru-chan!" Kaolla spoke out with the cheerfulness that characterizes her.  
  
"That's why we're here, so that we can help you out. We also have something for you, Naru." Kitsune spoke and signaled to Shinobu to take out what they have brought. Shinobu nodded in agreement and pulled something from the side of the tree. From there, she passes it to Naru. It was a group picture with all of her friends smiling and holding a banner that read 'Happiness and love unites all. Friends forvever!' She then had tears of joy in her eyes and hugged everyone as she spoke: "Arigatou, minnasan. It is a very nice picture."  
  
They all hugged her back, same tears flowing slowly from their eyes. After the group hug, Kitsune spoke out: "This special picture is like a special link so that no matter what happens or where you are, always remember us, for we're more than just friends, we're like a family."  
  
"You can always count on us. We've been here for each other for many years and we know that you'll be always our friend." Motoko agreed.  
  
"We all wish you happiness and we hope you finally tell Keitaro what you feel. That's why we're here." Shinobu spoke and suddenly, she started to cry and hugged Naru; she spoke out with her voice trembling a little due to the reaction she made.  
  
"Onegai, I hope you make Keitaro-san happy when he finally tells you! I love you both very much!" She was crying on Naru's shoulder; then she patted Shinobu on the back of her head like any elder sister would to her little sister. They were like that for some years. Afterwards, Naru said, "I will, Shinobu-chan. I promise." She then stood up and gazed to all of her friends; now she had everything clear, thanks to their support. She was now ready for the moment of truth.  
  
"Well, everyone, I can do this now. I'm sure everything will work out okay, so, I will do it. I will finally say my feelings to him. Wish me luck."  
  
"Happy is good! Be always happy, Naru-chan!" Kaolla said with as much enthusiasm as before. They all clapped their hands in response; finally, the special day has come and nothing will get in its way. Now, all that remains is that it must happen just before sunset.  
  
Twenty minues before sunset, Keitaro had just finished his work on his aunt's shop, just as it was accorded and he was on his way to this particular space where he and Naru had shared special moments. He had just arrived on the oak tree hill and sits down on one of its upheaved roots, thinking about what he was going to say; memories of his childhood soon flowed freely inside his mind and soon flashed to the moment Naru said these words.  
  
"I really.. I really want to talk to you... today, at sunset."  
  
"So now, this day has arrived. I hope she likes this gift I have brought." Keitaro thought, gazing the box he had on his hands, then his thoughts went back to that dream. Yes, he couldn't help but think about this weird dream he had this morning. What exactly was its meaning? What does it hold for Keitaro? What do those big robots have to do with him and what fate awaits him? Those questions are quickly dispelled as a voice of an approaching person sounded clearly.  
  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting."  
  
"It's alright, Naru. I had just arrived and." O_O Keitaro then had a surprised look as he looked at her. She was wearing a bright beige dress with a flower wreath on her head as if it was a circlet; her skirt was reached all the way to her kness and she had short white boots with its laces covered with glitter. He soon awoke from his surprised. "You look beautiful." He then looks at himself from head to toe and he realizes he was on his normal clothes. "You must think I'm informal, Naru." u//u  
  
"Iie, its'alright." She smiled as she gave her reply. "Arigatou, Keitaro. I'm happy you like this dress." She then sits by his side, looking at him and gets to the point. "I guess this is it. This is the day."  
  
". That we'll now say what we feel for each other." Keitaro finished the sentence, knowing well the reason they have decided to meet here. "I was thinking about this a lot while I was working and Haruka-san and I had a talk about it."  
  
"You too? My friends had come to the hot springs to tell me about it too." Naru replied. "But it's okay. It helped me a lot talking to them."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Keitaro said, nodding. "It's quite obvious they all want us to be together and." He cut himself short as he felt himself blushing and Naru felt the same way as well, knowing what it meant.  
  
"I can see that too." u//u She managed to reply.  
  
They stood in their places in silence that looked like it might last for eternity, but Naru finally broke the silence. "Then, I guess I'll start." She stood up and faced Keitaro, looking at his sweet eyes filled with compassion and love, these characteristics that she loved the most of him. "I. I really want to... I want to thank you, Keitaro. You've always been there for me when it most counted and I have always been happy. When I arrived here, I didn't know many people; I was always sad and lonely, crying for it every night until one by one, I met Kitsune and the others. Then, you've came here. We have always played together and had all these wonderful moments, especialy here, in this oak tree." She touched it softly, as if she was searching for something inside it and take it just for the joy if it, then continued. "They were wonderful years we've lived together in this city, our home and they were all worth it, thanks to you. That's why I wanted to talk to you so that you finally know the truth about what I feel for you and I. I." She turned beet red as she was searching the right words that were on her mind, but couldn't come out of her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Keitaro took Naru's hands in his and spoke: "I also wanted to tell you too, Naru-chan. Everyday was always a great day whenever I see you. Your smile is the sunshine of my life and most of all; you're now a young, beautiful woman. u//u My life might never be the same without you, but I know I don't deserve an angel such as you. Yet, I don't deny that I feel many things for you and I want you to know that. that." He took a deep breath, bracing himself for this moment. "I want you to know that I will be with you always, no matter what, Naru. You have a large place in my heart and I'll continue to cherish it for all my life."  
  
They looked at each other's eyes for that very moment, and understood that they were feeling the same way for one another all along, that there were no need for words when their hearts have spoken their own love. Naru then hugs him as if she never wants to let him go and said: "I have you in my heart too, Keitaro." Then, she rests her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around his hip lovingly. He also gave the same hug to her, but then his face showed that he nearly forgot something.  
  
"Ahh! I almost forgot!"  
  
"Huh?" Naru looked at him, confused about what he said. Before she could say another thing, Keitaro quickly reached for the box he had brought here as he spoke to Naru. "Can you close your eyes, please?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just a surprise I have for you. Don't open them until I say so, ok?"  
  
Naru thought for a moment about it. What could he bring for a situation like this? Was he going to do something? She acquiesces to herself and closes her eyes, then she replied: "I have them closed now. If you something that's not nice, you'll pay for it, Keitaro."  
  
Keitaro nearly fell to the ground as he heard those words and responded o_oU: "Oi, have some faith, Naru! I'm not like that. Just trust me. T_T"  
  
"Ok." She stood still, eyes closed and waited for something. Oh, he was sure to get it if he done something to her she would not like! But before she knew it, she felt a cold object that was softly put on her throat, like some kind of chain and something else at her neckline stayed there. Next, she felt that Keitaro was tying something to put the chain in place and after a couple of seconds, he managed to do so; he spoke softly after his little task was done. "You can look now."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at her neck and there, she saw a very beautiful necklace with a sapphire jewel put in place by a golden circle engraved around it. She took the jewel in her hand and smiled; a tear came out of her eye as she spoke: "It's beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Keitaro said to her in the ear as she held her in his arms by her hips. He smiled also, happy that he finally found the courage to make this special moment so worthwhile and memorable. They both closed their eyes, letting the moment live in their memories forever, for their hearts will never forget this day as the most important of their entire lives. Keitaro broke the blessed silence.  
  
"I had heard that this necklace promises forever love for the one who receives this from the person that he or she loves. It may sound like an old myth, but I wanted to give it to you to show you how I feel for you, Naru-chan."  
  
"I undestand, Keitaro." Naru replied as she turned around to see him in his eyes and was now ready to say these three words she longed to speak to him. "Keitaro, I. I." Unfortunately, this moment would be cut short by fate, as they heard a loud explosion just a distance behind them.  
  
"Wha. What was that explosion??" Keitaro asked, very shocked about what he heard.  
  
"What could have happened?" Naru asked also, wanting to know what it was. From where they stood, they turned around to look for the source of the sound that was behind them and what they saw horrified them.The city of Hinata was under attack by a mysterious force and there were fires in nearly everywhere!!  
  
"This. this is horrible!" Keitaro exclaimed with shock. "Who. who could do such a terrible thing?!" Naru said, also terrified from the sight.  
  
At the city's entrance, there was a sinister figure that smiled at the destruction that had started in front of him. He had a battle uniform with shoulder pads, combat boots and some armor around his body and its colors where black and red and he is armed with a sword and some kind of riffle he held on his shoulder. One soldier stepped forward and spoke to his command operator.  
  
"Sir, the attack to the city of Hinata is now underway. We should be able to find the Chosen Ones soon enough. The reinforcements of mobile suits will come here and raze it to the ground in exactly 8 minutes."  
  
"Excellent work." The commander sneered with satisfaction at the news. "Then the world will now tremble in fear of the Harbingers of Darkness once more."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: Man, that was a real shocker! I was nearly scared when I wrote this final part of Chapter Two. I hope I wrote the confession part alright, as it will have an impact on the story later on. Next chapter: The Chosen Ones finally awaken and the Crusaders of Light strike back to save the city of Hinata. A new journey begins! And Fate is finally moving for the great battle to come! More characters will appear soon in this story, so read and find out and I'll have the next chapter done soon, if Fanfiction.Net and my disks allow it, that is. n_nU Ja ne!  
  
Android K' 


	4. Awakening! Chosen Ones found at last!

Gundam W: The Lords of the Wings  
  
Chapter 3: Awakening! Chosen Ones found at last?!  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, Mobile Suit Gundam, X/1999, Love Hina, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy and all others belong to their respective authors and companies and I don't own them, though I wish hard. n_nU Anyway, I apologize for taking sooooo long here, but my disks wouldn't work well on the PCs and it was hard enough in school, sniff, sniff. T_T But though I have very few reviews, I appreciate if you have time to read this story, since it's my first project and I hope to make this a great saga, as I will span it in three episodes as I progress it! Well, enough about this, time to read!!  
  
Various meters away from the raid, there were a group of giant humanoid robots called Mobile Suits that stood in their position, watching and waiting for the time to swoop down for the harvest that was just beginning.  
  
"Sir, how long are we going to reach that city?" asked a soldier mounted inside a Leo unit. It was an assault type MS that looked like a giant soldier, armed with a machine gun, a shield along with a beam sword concealed just inside the backside of the shield and a bazooka out behind its back. "I know about the information that these so-called Chosen Ones are on a city like the one we're heading, but don't you think we feel like garbage disposal? We should be the ones attacking, not to be carrion eaters."  
  
The commanding officer inside a purple Leo, indicating that he was leader, replies. "It's true about what you said, but it was the Lieutenant's idea to use the black soldiers to commence the raid and our squadron is the backup. I don't like it as much as any of you, but if this plan is successful, we'll be able to be in good graces with our leaders."  
  
Just then, one of the suits that looked like some kind of tank was making a call to the officer and his cockpit was blinking yellow. The Tragus suit was like a tank with arms, with two 105 mm cannons sticking out of its shoulders with enough power to bring down a side of a fortress. However, it lacked other weapons and needed support to protect it while firing, which is why the Leo units were assigned to give them protection in this endeavor. The transmission was:  
  
"Sir, we've received a signal from the Lieutenant. He said that we must get to Hinata City in five minutes to start firing with the Tragus units. I guess this will go smoothly, sir."  
  
"Okay then, let's get a move-on, gentlemen!" ordered the officer.  
  
"About time we got the signal." Spoke the first soldier. "At least we'll get some action and." He got caught short as various shots impaled his Leo thoroughly, destroying him in an explosion and took the squadron by surprise. The leader saw what happened and gave immediate orders to protect the Tragus and watch their backs, for it was only the first attack. However, another attack caught them blindsided as three Tragus were blasted away to pieces by a concentrated heavy fire attack from the sky by aerial MS and a squad of Jump Jet Troopers flew above the helpless Tragus, softening them up with their Vulcan cannons while the flying MS finished them off with missiles as soon as the troopers got out of danger. It was a difficult time for the invaders.  
  
"Everyone fall back and regroup! We must protect the Tragus and counterattack rapidly! The enemy is onto us!" No sooner that he gave the order, other Leo units belonging to the attackers began to pop out of their surroundings and are showering them with their machine guns, giving them a good shooting. It seems that the raid team on Hinata may have unexpected news should they ever find out that their backup group was moments away from being routed and destroyed.  
  
One of the attacking Leos made a transmission while striking down two opponents. "This is Eagle Reaver. Wind Sparrow, please respond. Confirm position, over."  
  
A young man who has a scar a bit across his face and deep blue eyes responded. "Go ahead, Eagle Reaver. We're now just near one of the city's entrances and we're ready to go, over."  
  
"Good. We'll stop their reinforcements here, as planned. You guys search the city and try to save the survivors you find. But remember, don't deviate from the main objective; the people are important, but finding the Chosen Ones is also just as much. Be careful."  
  
"Roger, Eagle Reaver. We'll proceed, over and out." He then turns to see his comrades at their faces. Knowing that this is an important mission, they all need all the help and the luck they can get, for their enemy is not an easy one. "So then, the plan is now decided. We'll split up in two groups and try to find them on various parts of the city. Zell, Irvine and I will go to the eastern part of the city. Rinoa, go with Selphie and Quistis to the north. We must do whatever we can to sweep out the enemy and rescue the civilians, but be careful. The enemies can be try to attack us at every turn and don't forget to find the Chosen Ones. After we execute the recon, we'll meet at the city's center on the fountain in approximately 20 minutes. Are there any questions?"  
  
Zell, a boy with blond hair that stood up and had a mark of a black dragon on a side of his face raised his hand. "So, Squall, how do we know who the Chosen Ones are? Do we have a description of how do they look like?"  
  
Quistis, a beautiful young woman who had the look of a calm, mature woman with sky blue eyes and long, gold hair with a tail on each side of her, framing her face, replied. "It shouldn't be too hard. They are a boy with glasses with short brown hair and a girl who has long, fox like hair. They may be the ones living here, as Master Auron suspected."  
  
"Not to mention some kind of symbol that appears on their foreheads should they have these strange powers." Selphie, a spunky, happy go-lucky girl said. She had green eyes and her hair was combed and split on its sides, giving her the appearance of a little girl. "But do we feel them when they use them?"  
  
"We will feel their presence when it happens, Selphie." Squall spoke. "Let's get to work now. We have a city to save and people to find. Good luck to all of you."  
  
"Squall, please be careful." Rinoa spoke out to him. She was a pretty girl with black hair and a few bangs colored in gold in front of her face. Her brown eyes shone with compassion and determination. "Whatever happens, let's make it back alive together."  
  
"Don't worry, Rinoa. We will." Squall reassured her.  
  
Several meters away..  
  
Naru and Keitaro were running back to Hinata rather desperately after hearing the explosion from the oak tree hill. Despair was on their features as they feared that something bad would happen to the place they called home.  
  
"In all times, why did this have to happen?" Naru asked, very distraught with the explosion they just saw in the distance from the old cherry tree hill in which they were just now. What could possibly be happening in such a night like this, she wondered.  
  
"I have no idea, Naru. I truly want to know this as much as you.", replied Keitaro as he followed her. "I just hope nothing bad happens before it's too late; but I can't stop wondering why such a terrible thing happened here. Who or what could have caused this?"  
  
"I don't know, but we are certainly not going to waste time just thinking, aren't we? We must help everyone before anything else happens." Naru stated. If there was something that characterized her, it was that no matter what thing happens in her life; she would always press forward, counting on the support of those who care for her. And since Keitaro is with her, she felt like nothing could stand in her way in doing what she should. Keitaro nodded in agreement and so they both went as fast as they could towards Hinata city, hoping that nothing horrible will happen once they arrive. Meanwhile.  
  
"Shinmei-ryu, Zantetsuken!!"  
  
"ARRRRGGHH!!"  
  
Motoko had executed one of her family's special techniques to blow the enemy soldiers away in an effort to keep them away from the rest of the girls as the raid continued at an alarming rate. Though the citizens tried their best to evacuate from the city with the assistance of the soldiers from the Crusaders, the Harbingers' men were giving them a hard time, attacking them at every available conjuncture. The girls are very worried about how it would turn out.  
  
"Where are Urashima-sempai and Naru-sempai? We haven't found them yet. I hope they're alright!" Shinobu spoke while holding Kitsune's arm. She was very scared of the black and red soldiers and their intentions, which weren't exactly pleasant ones.  
  
"No worries, Shinobu." Kitsune replied. "Remember that they were going to meet at the old Sakura tree hill tonight, so I think they're a safe distance from here. All we gotta do is get out of here and try to find them outside."  
  
"Easier said than done." Motoko said, looking at the surroundings attentively and listening for any movement with her sword ready in her hands. "They might try to block the exits and get some of the townspeople to use them as hostages. I suspect they will try to do the same thing to us as well, but as long as I hold my sword and have the Shinmei-Ryu on my side, they won't even lay on us a single finger."  
  
"And I'll use my Mecha-Tama to provide assistance to Motoko-chan!" Suu happily announced. "I managed to include some artillery cannons and they're guaranteed to stop all bad guys in their tracks!"  
  
"Uhhhmmm, haven't you tried to give them a test run, Suu?" Kitsune asked with a bit of doubt. Sometimes, Suu's inventions would blow up at the worst of times.  
  
"Well, I wanted to use'em on Keitaro, but he hasn't come back yet." n_ñ Suu had answered while scratching the back of her head, prompting everyone to fall head first and feet straight up. Soon they got up with a big sweat drop on their heads and Shinobu spoke for them all: "I guess we'll have to be careful everyone."  
  
Suddenly, a sound of men grinning and a laugh was heard and it looks like it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"So, we found our prizes at last, guys." Said one soldier.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what the lieutenant said about the hostages." Another soldier spoke his opinion.  
  
"But there's nothing wrong if we all have a little fun before tying them up, don't you all think?" A third soldier grinned at the thought.  
  
"I agree. Four and four put together means a lot of fun for all of us." The fourth soldier agreed.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right. What say we now start? I'll take the sword girl." Their leader said.  
  
"Before someone get her, I take the foxy lady!" The third soldier announced with an evil grin.  
  
"I guess we'll have the other ones then, my friend."  
  
"So we will." The fourth one said to his comrades. As soon as they were done with words, the soldiers approached the girls with the intention of having their way with. However, Motoko was disinclined to let them.  
  
"Come one step further and you will regret your own actions." She spoke seriously.  
  
"Saucy, aren't we? I like that from women." The leader said, still grinning evilly at Motoko.  
  
"Unfortunately, you won't be able to enjoy it." Motoko closed her eyes, put herself in her fighting stance and just as quickly acted, opening her eyes.  
  
"Shinmei-Ryu, Hiken Fuujin Rambu!!"  
  
A powerful gust of air came out from her sword by concentrating her ki and directed it straight at the soldiers. They were too shocked by the sword girl's action and found themselves blown away by the technique; finally landing impacted to a wall and lost consciousness. All the girls cheered their friend on as she taught them a lesson, but as she was going to sheathe her sword, another soldier appeared from behind them and was going to shoot Motoko. However, he was stopped short as he fell to the ground, wounded by a distant bullet. All of the girls looked around and they saw a familiar figure a few centimeters on their left. It was Haruka!  
  
"Hmmm, been a while since I had used this gun for a long time." She calmly spoke while taking the cigarette with her free hand and looked at the group.  
  
"Haruka-san! We're glad you're alright!" Shinobu exclaimed; they were all happy to see her at the right time, but then she responded. "What are you all still doing here? You're supposed to have evacuated from here and join the civilians."  
  
"We should ask you the same thing, Haruka-san" Motoko replied. "Let's just say I used to be a soldier for the Crusaders. I guess I'm not as rusty as I had thought once; I kept my gun as a reminder." Putting her cigarette aside, she gestured the girls to get out of the area as she spoke. "In any case, we should get out of here as soon as possible. We won't find Naru and Keitaro if we're dead." But just so it happens, a group of the black soldiers, possibly ranging from 12-16 was a few meters in front of them and had them outnumbered. Their squad leader spoke out as he held gun pointed at the girls.  
  
"If you wish to stay alive, all of you shall come with us. You don't want to resist us and get things ugly, do you?"  
  
"Not anymore than you actually want." Haruka coolly responded, gun ready in her hand while Motoko unsheathed her sword.  
  
"Since you decided to be this way, I'll be happy to oblige!" Said the leader. "Ok, men, get ready to fire on my count!" It would appear that their lives would end then and there when something stuck the soldiers from behind; it looked like some kind of fireball that made an explosion that had the enemy soldiers dropped like dominos. The leader gets up along with some of his men and was raising his eyes as he spoke in a rasped voice: "Who dares to attack the 34th. Hunter Squadron unannounced?!"  
  
"I did." Replied a cool, collected voice and all the people involved saw the individual before them. He was a tall, good looking young man, blue eyes, he had his bangs of his hair a bit tousled from the sides while his back side was straight and he has a scar that was located a bit across his face, which gave him a rather distinguished look of a true warrior. He had some kind of sword and a revolver gun in his hip hoister. His hand once flared with fire quickly dissipated the flame as he had just used a spell. He looked at the group of young women with Haruka on their side and spoke to the soldiers again with a bit more stern tone in his voice. "So, do you find honor in attacking women that only want to get out of here and you have them outnumbered with not much of a chance? I guess the Harbingers' standards are not exactly very high, now aren't they?"  
  
"You shouldn't interfere in matters which you're not wanted, boy." The soldier threatens the young man. "Get out of our way or you'll be dead on the spot."  
  
The man replied. "I would, but I should let you know that I'm not alone here." He then smiled a bit and made a signal with his hand, making the soldiers wonder what he meant with his smile while the girls looked at him quizzically; only Haruka knew what he meant as a sudden burst of the wind comes shooting out of the ground in force, blasting the soldiers off and they fell completely knocked out by the attack as a young, beautiful woman with a short, straight black hair and a few bangs colored in gold dressed in blue came up as if she flew from the sky like an angel to give the others a helping hand. The man smiled as he saw his partner and girlfriend land squarely on her feet.  
  
"You always arrive on time, Rinoa."  
  
"It's not in me to keep you waiting, Squall." She answered while smiling. "So are they the last group that had to be evacuated?"  
  
"Yeah. They are safe now, so I don't think we should worry about these guys for a while." He replied, turning to see Haruka and bowed. "It's been a while, Haruka-san. I guess you still know how to make the shot at the right time."  
  
"You've grown up, Squall. And you're good with the usage of spells to boot." Haruka replied while keeping her gun back in her hoister. "So then, you certainly didn't come to sightsee, did you?"  
  
"We're are looking for two people that may hold the key for something very important." Rinoa spoke as she showed the group a crystal ball, which held the images of the pair. "Have you seen them somewhere from here?"  
  
All of the girls see the image and they turn wide-eyed as they recognized who they were! Shinobu, as if she's seen a ghost, yelped. "T-that's Naru- sempai and Urashima-sempai! How do you know them??"  
  
Rinoa explains. "Well, the truth is, we don't know them. We've only seen them in the image you see before you, and we've been assigned to find them here in Hinata and take them to the Capital city of Sanc to have them meet with Princess Relena and talk with the Council of the Crusaders of Light. As they have told us, we need them to corroborate a story we heard recently."  
  
Squall then continued. "We were planning to get here at this time, but somehow the Harbingers of Darkness have managed to get here, although they haven't seen what they look like, which is good so that we'll be able to get ahead of them this time around. Fortunately, our forces are keeping the rest of the raiding party at bay and this city is far from destroyed. Also, my comrades and I are helping with the evacuation and defense of the city and try to facilitate our efforts to find the pair and take them to Sanc. I hope you've understood the reason why we're here and why are the Harbingers attacking your city."  
  
Kitsune puts a finger on her chin, thinks about the matter a little and then grins at Squall, answering. "So, let us get this straight, handsome. You mean to say those bad guys are here 'cause they are looking for Naru and Keitaro, right?"  
  
"Whatever reason it may be, we won't allow them to take them by force." Motoko followed. "We are their friends and familiy and as such, we will be there for them when they need us; that makes this our concern as much as yours."  
  
"Yeah. It's really fun when everyone's around. That's why we're family!" Said Suu, hopping as she usually does.  
  
"As long as we're all together, we will never truly be apart at heart. That's what matters the most." Shinobu said.  
  
"Well, you've heard them, Squall. That's why we're looking for them in order to get out of here safely." Haruka spoke. "Are you sure you'll keep them safe when you find them?"  
  
Squall answered. "I assure you all that there will be no problem with that. We'll be able to drive the enemy out and at the same time, we'll secure them both and everything will work out all right. Now, you should concentrate on getting out alive at the moment. When we see your friends, they'll be ok with us, so don't worry."  
  
"Yeah. Besides, we're the good guys and we have to stick together always." Rinoa followed with a sincere smile, and the response would be heard from Haruka. "We'll hold you both on that promise, Squall. Make sure that Naru and Keitaro are alight."  
  
"No need to worry. We'll do our task."  
  
"Then we will leave this to you. I trust Naru-sempai and Urashma-san's lives to you." Motoko said.  
  
"You can be sure they'll be fine." Rinoa replied. With this, everyone gave a bow and soon they followed Rinoa and Squall towards safety where the other citizens are evacuated. Squall then receives a sudden transmission and answers it just as quickly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"  
  
The voice replied. It was Zell. "Yo, Squall! Everything's all right on the merchants' shops and the residence zone. Quistis and I ran into the black soldiers, but we've kicked their butts, but no signs of the Chosen Ones here."  
  
Quistis also talked on the transmission, revealing an astounding fact. "We've also managed to see the leader of this raid. It's Lieutenant Sauzer. It would appear he has been designated to this area to monitor Hinata City to search for the Chosen Ones and decided to attack tonight. Shall we engage him?"  
  
"So Sauzer resurfaced after he escaped from the siege of Bethla Garrison 3 months ago. That doesn't sound good." Squall thought at this; he was just remembering about Sauzer's ruthlessness and his ways to get at his target, no matter what was the cost or how he would carry it out. Afterwards, he replied. "Not right now. I want you and Zell to make sure that the area is completely clear, but stay out of Sauzer's sight. At this rate, we may not know exactly what he might do to accomplish his mission, understood?"  
  
"Yeah, in the green! See ya at the meeting point, Squall! Zell and Quistis out!" Zell signed off. Squall then decides to contact Selphie and Irvine to check the other side of the city and makes his transmission and soon enough, he receives their answer. "This is Irvine. What's up, Squall?"  
  
"Have you already cleared the pathway to the hot springs and on the way to the center?"  
  
Selphie's cheerful voice was heard. "Yep, everything's A-O.K, Squall. Of course, Irvine and me had to knock out the black soldiers, though. Other than that, it's all right now."  
  
"Anything on the Chosen Ones yet, Squall?"  
  
"Not yet, Irvine, but I'm guessing they might come back here to look for their friends, which we're evacuating just now. Soon, we wil." He got interrupted as Rinoa spoke out suddenly, holding a shining object on her hand.  
  
"Squall, look! The Light Stone is shining! They must be nearby!"  
  
"Really?! Where does it shine brighter, Rinoa?"  
  
It didn't take long for Rinoa to determine the direction to find where did the energy was emanating from as Squall remembered that the Light Stone would be helpful in finding the Chosen Ones and unlocking their latent powers tat were surging from within in order to awake them. Could it be possible that they will be found in this night? If so, are the gears of Fate beginning to turn already? Just then, Rinoa confirms the fact. "The Stone is pointing towards the center, where the fountain is. They must be going there!"  
  
"All right. Then let's get there before Sauzer even realizes they're here." Squall then turns towards the group and asked Haruka. "Are you sure you'll be able to make it from here? You're now close to the exit."  
  
Haruka replied calmly as always. "We'll be fine, Squall. You do what you have to do."  
  
"Ok. We'll be careful. Rinoa, let's go!"  
  
"Ok, Squall." With this, they both dash towards the fountain as Squall looks at the Light Stone that Rinoa had just given him to see its light. As they inched closer, the Stone shone even brighter to the point that it looked like a miniature sun that was on the palm of his hand. Everything looks like it's coming together, he thinks. Now is the time to act fast.  
  
On the fountain, Naru and Keitaro had just arrived to look for their friends, but so far their efforts are to no avail. It looked deserted and there were various signs of fire throughout their hometown; Naru was getting worried by each passing moment.  
  
"Is everyone alright.? I wonder if they got out of here?"  
  
Keitaro took her hand to try and comfort her as he responded. "I have a feeling they should be all right, Naru. There must be a few places we haven't looked yet and the city is still standing. We'll be able to find them in no time." Naru squeezed his hand, smiling a little and said. "I hope you're right. I really do." Her face was slowly sinking into a frown as the fires were giving her a grim reminder of something that had happened in her past, something she had put behind and forgotten.  
  
"It was just like this. In that time, when I was little."  
  
The memory quickly fades as Keitaro and Naru heard nearby footsteps that were approaching to them quickly. They gasped a little and could muster to say while getting scared. "Who. who is it.??"  
  
"Don't worry, everything's alright. We found you at last." The couple thought that the voice was calm and reassuring, but it was different at the same time, as if a different person spoke to them. Either fearing the worst or hoping for the best, they turn around and they see before their eyes another couple, which was actually Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Who. who are you?" Naru asked as the tension of the moment was getting to them.  
  
"I'm Rinoa, and this is Squall. We're friends; we've just saw your friends a short while ago." ^.^ She replied.  
  
"Really?! Are they all right? Did something happen?? Where are they?!" Naru got anxious as she asked those questions. She was alone once, and she would not bear it if something bad happened to her friends. Keitaro was trying to calm her down and Squall then spoke. "They all right. They have just evacuated, so don't get too anxious."  
  
"Thank goodness!" Keitaro relaxed himself and Naru did the same. "If you did help them, we thank you so much for saving them. Naru and I were worried about them, so we came back to the city and tried to find them, but they weren't around."  
  
Naru followed. "Soon we began looking for them in many places we knew of, but some areas were either filled with fire or some of those nasty soldiers that were marching around! Are those guys responsible for what happened here??"  
  
"Yeah, they did." Rinoa confirmed. "But don't worry, I don't think they plan to destroy this place until they find you, but we managed the second part first."  
  
"Now it's our turn to see if everything we heard about you two is true." Squall spoke, showing them the Light Stone. "I want you to relax, open your minds and trust us. We will soon explain why we're going to do this demostration."  
  
"Are you sure no harm will come for us?" Naru asked, a bit nervous and scared for the sudden proposal. "What makes you think who were are who you think we may be anyway? I hope it's not a trick or anything nasty." To this, Keitaro put her hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, blushing a little. "Keitaro."  
  
"I'm here, Naru. As long as I'm here, you'll always be safe. Besides, they had helped Haruka and all the others. I'm sure something good may happen for us; I can't stand by and see our home destroyed, so I'm willing to do anything to help. Will you do the same, Naru?"  
  
"As long as you're with me, I'll do the same. We're in this together, now and always." She showed him her best smile and held hands together and closed their eyes. Squall raises the Stone just above their foreheads and it started to shine brightly, like a grand star. Two symbols appear on each of Naru and Keitaro's foreheads, a mystic energy was now awakening and a big flash of the sights of the universe was now seen. After the light dissipates, their bodies shone with energy for a short while and their eyes emitted a singular glow which showed them proof of their new sides of themselves. Their surprise was summed in this sentence.  
  
"What happened?!?"  
  
Author's note: This was a cliffhanger now, or what?! XD It took me forever to get this chappie out here like hot bread, but it's finally here!! Hurray!! ^o^ What new power has been bestowed to Naru and Keitaro? Are they the Chosen Ones that were professed to be? And how will they respond to their first challenge as the threat of Lieutenant Sauzer approaches to them? You don't want to miss this out on the next chapter titled "First challenge of the Chosen Ones!! A new journey begins!" And I'll also tell you why it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded. See ya there!!  
  
Android K' 


	5. First challenge of the Chosen Ones! Sauz...

Gundam W: The Lords of the Wings  
  
Chapter 4: First challenge of the Chosen Ones!! Sauzer's Challenge!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill for those who have read it, so no need for me to repeat it. Anyways, the reason that I took so long to write this was because I had to study for a big Grammar test this summer and I had to do it constantly in order to keep up in school, so I didn't had enough time to write this as I had planned. However, since my schedule is different, I have enough loopholes to keep on writing, especially Thursdays, so I guess I'll be able to keep this project going. ^_^ Don't think I'm going to abandon this one anytime soon! Read and review, minna-san!! XD  
  
"What happened?!?"  
  
Keitaro and Naru were completely speechless as they felt some kind of energy flowing inside their bodies as the Light Stone completed its objective and stopped shining. Squall puts it in his pocket and clears his throat a little, ready to explain.  
  
"As I have just said a moment ago, your hidden powers are now awakened due to the power of the Light Stone. Since it's done its purpose, it won't shine for a long time. You see, there is a prophecy that we know of that has to do with the two of you and we think that you have a special bond that validates such precepts and you're the reason why the Harbingers of Darkness are looking for you and attacked the city."  
  
"Prophecy??" ._. They both asked, very puzzled about what it meant.  
  
Rinoa steps forward. "It read, 'Two people united by love, separated by fate. Two Gundams. One battle. One fate.' This is the prophecy that we learned about at the Capital. We assume our allies have heard of it as well, which is why we were deployed here. Fortunately, the Harbingers didn't find you two first, so that counts as something good for all of us."  
  
"Love.? Is it truly what has us together?" Naru thought for a moment, relaying the prophecy in her mind. Sure, she and Keitaro have been together for a good while now, but neither could have thought their bond would transcend to more that just friendship. While the rest of it may sound farfetched, sharing bonds of love with someone special was never out of the question. Maybe if she took this opportunity, she might understand it better and maybe, just maybe, she could do anything to have Keitaro stay by her side for life.  
  
"So what it has the two of us together is love. I guess it could be possible." Keitaro also thought about it. He too wanted to have a new level of understanding this so-called prophecy, but he also wanted to see for himself if what he feels for Naru may have something to do with it. At any rate, if something should be done in order to protect his home, to help others and stay with Naru, he would have no doubt in doing so. Afterwards, he spoke out. "So then, do we have to do something should this prophecy turn out to be true? What do we do from here?"  
  
"Keitaro is right. Even if he and I are the Chosen Ones, what can we do to protect our home?"  
  
"Well, we can always do something about it." A voice spoke as the sounds of many steps were heard closer until the presence of four people was now clear. Quistis, who had just spoken as she and the others appeared, talked to Squall.  
  
"I must assume these are the Chosen Ones the Congress have talked about."  
  
"The Light Stone indicated that for all of us." He replied. "Their powers were just awakened now and we were going to explain the use of their abilities."  
  
"Well, at least, you could have us give a hand in the subject." Selphie smiled. "We could tell some things that need to be cleared."  
  
"Then you should begin right now. I wouldn't want us to be confused by all of this." Naru stated them. "How exactly do we use these powers?"  
  
The explanation now began, and Squall started.  
  
"These powers have been under the control of the elements ever since the world was formed and they have kept control of the balance of all things that give it life for many generations. It was then that they gave themselves a form that would be metaphysically bound to those who proved themselves worthy of using them to preserve and protect the planet and all living beings and from there, that form is known as Magic."  
  
Quistis continued. "Magic has existed in the Universe since it was formed and it gives unimaginable powers for those who dominate its secrets and eventually become one with the planet's energy. It can cause destruction, but it also provides life, depending on the use given by those who cast its power, which is one of the reasons why the concepts of Good and Evil exist. There are those who want to protect Earth and those who seek to enslave or destroy it."  
  
Squall talked again. "What it means is that Magic can be used for many purposes, but if it's not safeguarded, one could cause many disasters by just casting it. But the elements, when they become one, prove to be a powerful force to be reckoned with and if used wisely, they become more powerful than any weapon that ever existed."  
  
Selphie makes a little interjection about the elements. "Such elements are Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Holy. Don't forget them, because sooner or later, you'll learn to use them!"  
  
"Magic is also classified in many classes which shows its usage and how it affects the environment on the battlefield. White Magic has the purpose of protection and it is used to drive out the forces of darkness." Rinoa said. "Black Magic is not necessarily dark, but it uses the first four of the aforementioned elements not to destroy, but to provide an edge in battle. Defense, then comes attack. The Time Magic works by manipulation of time and space. You can really turn the tides of war in your favor if used correctly! Finally, Summon Magic has a link between special humans and powerful ancient beings of yore. These summons are really impressive and it can even catch a savvy commander off guard. These are the four classes of magic, so keep them in mind once you've learned them."  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty cool that you'll be able to use magic once you learn it." Zell commented. "But you gotta keep in mind that while you can be stronger as you have more experience, you have to keep up your own control of it 'cause otherwise it'll come outta control and you might do more damage than good. Control is the key here, so you have to learn it as well."  
  
"Zell has a point there." Irvine agreed. "It's like using a sniper rifle, like in my case: If you have control and keep calm, even in the toughest situation, you'll hit the bulls-eye every time."  
  
"At any rate, all magic is a part of life as you become one with the elements. You must remember that it isn't good or bad; it can only be that way depending on its caster's heart." Quistis said. "There is a special magic which few people like myself can use and that is Blue Magic. It consists of learning a special attack an adversary uses in battle against you and there some you can learn once you observed and felt its energy. Once it is assimilated in your mind, you'll learn it and it becomes a Blue Magic."  
  
"Do you think we can learn that too?" Keitaro asked Quistis.  
  
"It may be possible for both of you, but you can determine which ability or attack is a Blue Magic by focusing yourselves on the attack and see a glimmer of light at the point of attack. If you assimilate it by defending yourself or absorb it, you will have it. Bear in mind, though, that there may be some icons that may give you access to Blue Magic as well, but you must find them."  
  
"It's easier said than done, but I think we'll handle it." Naru said.  
  
"That's good to hear." Squall commented, pulling a small dagger from his coat pocket and pointed at the sky above him as its edge started to glow. "Now close your eyes and concentrate yourselves. It's time for you to learn your magic skills; they shall be a key element to your new powers and it may be a good thing to start."  
  
"Ok." The couple answered and closed their eyes. Soon, the same energy that emanated from their being was flowing inside their bodies and they felt relaxed, tranquil. Squall gave himself a small smile, thinking of what has happened today.  
  
"Anyone would think they'd panic or be in denial by learning such a thing like being the Chosen Ones, but I can tell that they are serious about protecting their friends and their hometown. Perhaps this might be for the best, they will learn quickly as time passes; let's just hope they're up to this." After various seconds, Naru and Keitaro have now assimilated the new energy as each holds a light sphere on their hands, meaning that their new magic is inside; Squall instructs them to just welcome their new powers in their hearts and let it in, they accept its offer and the spheres enter their bodies and so magic is born within them."  
  
"This is incredible." Keitaro whispered.  
  
"You can say that again." Naru whispered also, looking at their hands, glowing with energy as Rinoa comes to them.  
  
"Right now, you two have the basic skills for White and Black Magic. For now, for Black Magic, you have Fire, Ice and Thunder and for White Magic, you have Cure, Scan and Protect. You know you'll be able to learn new magic, as you grow stronger, right? Well, in the case of most of your powers, they'll also grow a lot stronger and possibly open new keys to unlock your true potential. For example, Fire will stay like this at this point because it's your basic magic, but as you grow stronger, it becomes its second phase, Fira, which is more powerful than Fire, and if you really have a good hang of it and your magic increases, Firaga, the final phase, is now yours to use. This works in the same way with most of your magic and will open the door to even more powerful magic spells; but that is something I'll leave as that so you'll find out eventually." ^_^  
  
"Oh, I see." Naru commented. "So if we manage to become stronger, our magic shall grow as well, right?"  
  
"You got it just right!" Selphie replied. "It's a good idea to start slow, with the basic magic you've got, so take it step by step; good things come for those who wait, you know."  
  
"We understand better now." Keitaro bows as he spoke. "We thank you all for telling us these things and we appreciate it. But right now, we have to save the city and get those soldiers out."  
  
"It will be done, so don't worry." Squall answered. "We'll help you out along the way. Oh, I almost forgot." Squall then reaches for two strange objects while Naru and Keitaro were wondering what will Squall give to them; he gives the items to them and two broad swords grow from each object and it works as a hilt to hold the swords.  
  
"We can't be too careful, so you can also have these swords. I hope you know how to use them."  
  
"A little." Said Keitaro. "We used to play with some toy swords and we always watched Motoko's training, so I guess we'll handle them."  
  
"If it's a way to defend ourselves, we have to give it our best shot." Naru followed.  
  
"Your swords will also grow strong as you, since there are now your weapons made with a special material which is metaphysically bound to their users." Quistis explained. "If your hearts and minds are strong so will your swords; if they are weak, the weapons will be the same way too."  
  
"Ok, we'll be careful." Naru answered. "Keitaro, I hope we find the strength we need if we want to get through this and we have to be careful as well."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Naru."  
  
However, as the groups advances to try to stop the black soldiers from destroying Hinata, they come unaware that there was a spy that was hidden between the debris on one of the buildings who was watched the whole thing and was surprised. Who would have thought that two simple-minded teenagers were the Chosen Ones all along? It was amazing to think they were under his bosses' noses all the time they lived there. Perhaps it's now time to let his superior know about this; the spy advances through a shortcut while keeping himself concealed in darkness from all sight at great speed. Passing entrance, he makes a high jump, a summersault and lands on his feet towards the officer in command; on that same spot stands Lieutenant Sauzer.  
  
"I assume you have some information for me. Speak up well, for it depends on your life and the success of our mission." He spoke ruefully.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about, sir." The spy spoke naturally calm. "I have now ascertained the location of the Chosen Ones. They seem to be heading this way and they are not alone."  
  
"Who is coming with them?"  
  
"Merely a group of foolish children. One in particular a young one with a scar in his face."  
  
Sauzer quickly thought about the rising situation and the fact about the Chosen Ones. "So Leonhart and the Chosen Ones are coming this way. This is perfect; now I shall have my revenge and at the same time, the Chosen Ones will be mine to take to out Queen. Everything is turning out better than I expected." He turns to his spy and gives his order. "Notify all units to converge on the incoming group, but make sure the Chosen Ones come here unharmed. After that, burn this city to the ground!"  
  
"Understood, sir!" The spy replies gleefully and disappears, ready to tell his comrades. Sauzer smiles to himself, having thought of the outcome of the battle. "Soon."  
  
Naru, Keitaro and all the others were quickly running towards the entrance to find raiding party in an effort to halt the attack. Keitaro asks Squall about the identity of the enemy and he replied.  
  
"He is Sauzer, a soldier who fights for the Harbingers of Darkness. They are the ones responsible for the attack on your city to try to look for you. It would seem that there are strange happenings that are taking place at various places around the planet and we have reasons to believe that they are involved. Right now, our priority is to stop Sauzer from accomplishing his objective and tomorrow, your journey begins."  
  
"Where will our journey take us?" Naru asked.  
  
"To Alsathia City, of course." Rinoa responded. "But we'll come into detail on that later. You've got to focus on what should be done tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just as they were continuing to advance, a group of the black soldiers appear before them, ready to challenge them. One of the officers stands in front of them, cross-armed and looking at them coldly. "Those who are the Chosen Ones come with us quietly. Any resistance on your part shall be answered with deadly force."  
  
"We won't cooperate with you!" Keitaro yelled at him, obviously angry with the soldiers and it was a rare sight for Naru, since Keitaro is never one to be angry for something. "What you did to our home is unforgivable and horrible! We won't come with you just so you'll harm more people because of us!"  
  
"If you were only trying to destroy Hinata City just to get at us, we'll make you regret your actions!" Naru also talked angrily at the soldiers. "How dare you ruin a precious moment a girl of my age had waited for so long with the person she loves?!" This made Keitaro blush a little at this, as Naru spoke of it openly, but it was probably a good reason to get very angry, and you don't want Naru's wrathful side to fall on your head like Damocles' Sword.  
  
"You've heard them." Squall said, gunblade in his hands while his friends also have their weapons ready. "I'd leave quietly if I were you." The officer only huffs at the threat and treats it nothing more than a useless bluff, then he speaks coldly once more. "If that's the way you want, then prepare to be burned. along with this city!! Gentlemen, commence attack! Remember to bring the Chosen Ones alive!" In official terms, Naru and Keitaro's first fight begins as the black soldiers come forward to engage the group. Zell literally pulls no punches and decks two soldiers while Irvine fires at two more with his shotgun. Quistis shows four soldiers that there is no fancy in attacking innocent people in a raid and cracks her whip at the ground; she jumps up to avoid the soldiers' assault and lashes her weapon towards them, rounding them up and tying them; she then uses the Thunder spell to defeat them. Selphie swings her flail nunchaku to knock out three fighters while Rinoa accompanies her by firing a Blizzard blast, taking a few more down cold. Squall jumps and swings his gunblade masterfully as he treats his adversaries as target dummies and they find themselves beleaguered by his attack, only seeing them on the receiving end of a Fire spell. As for Naru and Keitaro, this was only the first real battle they have and they could only barely avoid the soldiers' attack as they nervous. Well, as nervous as anyone could get, as it's not an everyday activity to defeat a bunch of evil soldiers who thought nothing better to burn out your city and they want to take you dead or alive, or this case, alive. Out of a big reaction, Naru makes a scream and uses her Naru Punch to knock out her attacker. The poor soldier could only get himself wide- eyed by the impact, as well as getting the wind knocked out of him and a stomachache before losing consiousness. Everyone looks at her, surprised that she had that much strength to defeat the unfortunate soldier in one blow and she looks at them quizzically. "What? What's the matter? It's only natural for me to react that way, especially when Keitaro pulls a fast one on me. -_-"  
  
"Naru, it's not like that! Really! I just." He stops himself short as he saw another soldier going to strike a deadly blow at Naru and he also makes a scream, hand stretched in an effort to stop him and there it came the Fire spell, which appeared as a fireball and blasts the would-be-attacker out of commission, much to his surprise.  
  
"Did. did I make it? I never thought it would happen so quickly." He pondered, looking at his hand. Did he really saw a fireball come out of his hand? Maybe this was the magic Squall was taking about.  
  
"Keitaro! What happened??" Naru asked while hugging him suddenly, realizing he saved her from the soldier.  
  
"I. I think it was magic, Naru." He replied. "All I wanted was to save you, so I tried to save you and it. it just fired from my hand. The most shocking part is that I made it."  
  
"I'm happy for you." She responded, burying her face in his shoulder. "If you did this, I can do it too. Let's try it together and help Squall and the others." She smiles.  
  
Keitaro nodded in agreement and they both stretched their hands towards the field where Squall and the others where fighting and from their powers came a powerful gust of wind which blew all of the black soldiers away, ending the battle very quickly. Selphie looks at them in shock, as she was stuttering. "You. you guys. You've learned Aero?!? That was really fast! O_O"  
  
"Yes. It's uncommon to learn Aero in such an early stage, but it was amazing and convenient." Quistis commented.  
  
"Did we do something wrong?" Naru asked, looking a bit embarrassed as Keitaro felt the same way. "No, you didn't." Squall assured them. "Perhaps your powers hold more potential than we thought; in your wish to help us, Aero came to you. I guess you now have a new magic in your disposal, so do your best and refine you new skills, because we're just beginning."  
  
"We understand, Squall-san. We'll do it." Keitaro agreed.  
  
"Just Squall will do." He replied. Just as soon, more soldiers appear in the fray, preparing for the second wave of the attack. Everyone stands ready, but this time, Naru and Keitaro are more confident and relaxed as it begins. Everyone executes their attacks and trigger their powers to defeat the soldiers and this time, the couple decided to try using their swords. Naru managed to take down some soldiers by defending, and then going for the attack while Keitaro settled for quick attacks from the side and took down more attackers. Squall and his friends soon realize that though it is coming quite fast, they know that the Chosen Ones have now taken in mind about their abilities and that they are doing their best to learn more from them and use them to their advantage. A third wave started again, but it was repelled in the same way and all along, Sauzer was watching them from behind the scenes as he saw his soldiers fall like dominos by the group of young crusaders and that it would be his turn soon.  
  
"So, the Chosen Ones are more than they actually look, perhaps a lot more. Well, then, it now falls to me to show them a quick lesson about true power." He grins maliciously as he steps forward to the light to reveal his appearance. He was a tall man with dimmed brown hair, red eyes and he was wearing his battle armor in black and red. He was equipped with a large sword, throwing blades and a big rifle that was hung on his shoulder. He grins as he sees Squall in the eye.  
  
"It has been a while, Squall. Did you come to take me to your foolish justice?"  
  
"I came here to put an end to this. You won't take the Chosen Ones to your Queen."  
  
"Though I want to take my revenge on you, it can wait." Sauzer then looks at Naru and Keitaro seriously and glares at them with evil eyes, earning him disgust, hate and disdain from Squall and the others while the couple were putting a brave front in their faces, but felt a bit scared inside by the presence of this man. "You must be the Chosen Ones. My name is Sauzer, I've come to this city to fetch you and you shall come with me. I am sure your powers will be quite useful to our cause once you decided to join us."  
  
"You must be the ringleader! You are the one who decided to attack our town!!" Naru furiously yelled at Sauzer.  
  
"Of course. What better way to find you but to burn the trash and check for valuables? It was a delightful sight, don't you think?" To this, he let out a dark, malicious laugh while clenching his fist into a ball and looked at them with a grin. "If you decide to oppose me, you might amuse me a little. After all, I want to see if you two are the Chosen Ones that those Crusaders of Light profess you to be. Shall we begin?" He steps toward Naru and Keitaro, unsheathing his sword, but Squall yells to him, pressing forward with his friends to stop Sauzer. "You'll have to get through us first, Sauzer!" Unfortunately, he lifts his right hand and a strange barrier appears, getting Squall and the others out of the way; they land on their feet, but find themselves cast aside as Zell tries to punch through the invisible wall, but to no avail!  
  
"Damn! This wall is just too tough!" The others tried everything, but the wall stood still, no damage made. As he saw the Chosen Ones getting ready for Sauzer's attack, Squall thinks. "I don't think this wall will be broken in time. All we can do is to trust them and hope they can pass their first test.  
  
Meanwhile, Keitaro was giving Sauzer a serious glare as he readied his sword and spoke to him grimly. "I don't know what purpose you have for us or what you're going to do, you won't make us come with you. We won't forgive you for what you've done and we'll make you pay!"  
  
"Then I allow you the first move. Come and attack me!" Sauzer challenges them.  
  
"Keitaro, let's try attacking him together by both sides!" Naru whispered to him. "We could find an opening and then we give him a big surprise."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's our best option. Let's go!" With that, they dash quickly towards Sauzer who readied his sword to make his move; but they rapidly jump to the side, surprising him a little and sprinted forward with their swords, aiming for his ribs. As the got close, Sauzer makes a slash to Keitaro, but he ducks quickly while Naru lands the first attack; Sauzer staggers a bit as he felt a small sting in his left side while Keitaro makes a slice on the right side. He then positions himself at an angle while Naru stands at the other side and the execute a combination attack!  
  
"Cross Strike!!" As Squall and the others watched, the couple makes a quick dash and connects a cross slash on the front and back of Sauzer, landing him two more blows and finally, Keitaro finishes the assault by using the same spell he used to save Naru earlier as he casts Fire aimed at Sauzer's chest. The hit landed squarely as Sauzer uttered a small yelp as he is covered in smoke. Naru and Keitaro looked on the spot and were standing still, thinking they managed to bring their tormentor down. But things were only starting as Sauzer stands in front of them, cleaning some dirt from his face.  
  
"Well, that was impressive. It's the first time in a long while that such adversary landed some good attacks on me with such magnitude. I applaud your efforts, but now my lesson of power begins here. Now you'll have it!" Sauzer makes a faster dash and he directs a kick on Keitaro's chin, sending him up and grabs his leg, throwing him to the ground and fires and energy bolt which Keitaro barely managed to defend himself from. Naru makes a cry as she attacks with her sword but Sauzer parries the attack with his dagger and hits her in the stomach with his fist balled in the hilt of the sword and executes an overhead throw, taking her down to Keitaro's side. They both were standing up as much as they can as they felt some pain in their bodies.  
  
"Naru, are you okay?"  
  
"Just a little shook up, that's all. What about you, Keitaro?"  
  
"Just dazed and. oh no!" He opened his mouth at disarray as Naru did the same as they saw Sauzer charging up the blade of his sword, preparing to end his assault. Squall also was surprised as Rinoa looked at him. "Squall, what's wrong?!"  
  
"He's going to do it. He's going to execute his special attack!"  
  
"Here is a taste of power from me to you, young fools!" Sauzer yelled with glee. "Blade Blaster!!" He swings the sword downward to the ground and creates a large cutting wave that is directed toward Keitaro and Naru. It looks like they might not survive the attack!  
  
"We're just getting started, you creep." Keitaro rasped as he concentrated his power and looked at Naru. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready when you are." She smiled. They looked at each other's eyes and knew exactly what had to do. Just before the blast came to them, a glimmer of light was coming out of their hands, rising to a curtain and then Squall and his friends are witnesses to a large explosion that engulfed the Chosen Ones as Sauzer smiles, giving them a feeling of dread and despair.  
  
"I don't believe they're gonna get out this one unscathed!" Irvine exclaimed. "It must've hit them dead on!"  
  
"I don't believe this!" Selphie got on her knees, looking at the ground with a sad face. "Is it going to be the end.?"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Quistis questioned the others? "Sauzer increased his powers and right now we can't get closer to him!"  
  
"I don't think it's over." Squall simply stated. "Why is that, Squall?" Asked Rinoa.  
  
"One word. Protect."  
  
"Really?? You're not pulling our legs, Squall?" Zell asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"See for yourselves." He answered as they looked on the smoke. While Sauzer was confident he had won the battle, they observed some kind of light emanating from the smokescreen and two figures and everyone buy Sauzer was having an amazed face as they saw Naru and Keitaro safe and sound from their enemy's attack. Protect worked on perfection!  
  
"Well, it worked quite well, huh Naru?"  
  
"You're right. It was the best move." Naru happily responded to Keitaro as Sauzer's face changed from confidence to confusion, then to anger. "What?! How did you managed to defend yourselves from that attack?? You mock me?!"  
  
"It's safe to say that have we not managed to protect ourselves with this spell, you might have gotten your way. But we're the Chosen Ones. Did you think you'd win that easily after you've attacked our home?" Keitaro replied defiantly at Sauzer. "So, is your lesson of power now over?"  
  
Sauzer could only look at them with an angry face as Naru announced a warning. "Since that's over with, this time we will get you, Sauzer! Let's get him, Keitaro!"  
  
"Of course!" Their spirits were now raised to new heights as they propelled themselves for a new attack while Sauzer stood ready and screamed with fury in his expression. "Come at me if you will, but this place shall be your tomb!!" He threw some of his blades as the couple evaded them easily and started their attack. Sauzer makes a wild swing to slice them in half but they jumped in time to avoid the attack and Keitaro grabs his arm to stop him from attacking further while Naru got in his face and grinned. "You called that a punch a little while ago?? This is my Naru Iron Punch!!" She gave Sauzer a nasty straight punch that made his jaw wobble by the incredible impact while the others looked on. Selphie, Irvine and Zell rooted for them, Quistis and Rinoa looked at them calmly and Squall grew another small smile on his face. Rinoa looked at him, smiling also and said: "Well, that's two smiles straight in a day, Squall. You are in a good mood."  
  
"Well, even I have reasons to smile about." He calmly replied as he once again looked on. Keitaro connects an elbow on Sauzer's hip and a swipe on his hamstring, making lose his balance while Naru made a slash in the back. Sauzer was powerful and slow, but Naru and Keitaro were faster and more determined to win and they now had the advantage! He then fires some bolt beams to separate himself from them and stands his ground, charging his blade once more; he was going for his special attack once again!  
  
"This time I will destroy you once and for all! I don't care if you're the Chosen Ones; you have made fun of me too long. AND I HAD ENOUGH OF IT!!! DIE!!! BLADE BLASTER!!"  
  
"Oh, no! It's more faster this time!" Quistis yelled as Sauzer made his attack, but everyone got a surprise as they saw Naru and Keitaro avoid the attack rapidly on opposite sides as they prepared to finish this battle now, and their hands glowed with more energy than before and they had another attack in mind. One look gave them exactly what they had to do and in one word, they now make their new attack.  
  
"This is it for you! Dual Blast!!"  
  
Blizzard fired from Naru, Thunder fired by Keitaro as the form once heavy concentrated blast! Sauzer can't react on time as the beam goes directly at him and as he made a scream the beam completely takes him down and blasted him 5 meters away, knocking down his barrier got him in pretty bad shape as he now is knocked out. This earned many cheers from Squall's group as he looked on with satisfaction. "I am very surprised they have done so well in their first battle. Using a high-powered Protect to guard themselves from Sauzer's Blade Blaster was a very good move and their movements were fast, cleaned, perfectly timed. Their friends may be proud to have such a great couple in Naru and Keitaro, but the journey shall begin. I can only see where does the future take them."  
  
As the battle had ended Keitaro and Naru were holding hands and were jumping with joy, but they suddenly stop as they realize that they held each other's hands. They looked away with a large blush on their faces as they smiled a little while Naru whispered to him. "We did it. We did this together, but I feel kind of awkward. u//u"  
  
"Yeah, but at least. I know that you'll always be there for me. u//u" Keitaro replied.  
  
"And I will also be here for you. n_n" Naru smiled at this, but looked at the fire around them, knowing what it had to be done. "We know what puts out the fire, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He said as he raised his hand to the sky and Naru did the same. "Water." They uttered as a clear beam of blue rocketed to the heavens and in a matter of moments, rain poured down on Hinata City, slowly putting out the fire as they looked at each other, perhaps understanding that though this battle has ended, they know that other cities may be attacked in the same way their home was raided and it may be necessary to help Squall and they others. With this, their decision is now made and a farewell will take place on the light of day.  
  
Author's note: Wow! A great battle, wasn't it?? Let me know how I wrote the action scenes, since they're the first ones I've ever written. I have an announcement: Since this is a crossover, I've decided to move my story in the Miscellaneous section on the Anime crossovers folder on Fanfiction.Net, so I guess you'll read my story there from now on. Kinda awkward, I know, but I guess this might be for the best. And I also know I'm changing the titles a bit, but I'm on a timetable here and I think it's rather necessary. n_nU But I'll try to be as accurate as possible, everyone. Next chapter: Farewell, Hinata! The journey begins! I hope I try to make the chapters a little short, so bear with me! Read and review and see you later!  
  
Android K'18 


	6. Farewell, Hinata! The journey begins!

Gundam W: The Lords of the Wings  
  
Chapter 6: Farewell, Hinata! The journey begins!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you all know the drill. I don't own all the aforementioned characters and elements you have seen on the story thus far. Just this story, that's all I got. =P  
  
From the mountain tops that loom in the horizon, the sunshine rays pass from above, shinning over all that was below the sun, signaling the dawn of a new day on Neo Earth. In the city of Hinata, it's time for recovery, reconstruction and perhaps, the day that a new journey starts for the very two young people who saved their hometown from being destroyed by Sauzer in his attempt to find those who will determine the planet's fate. The Crusaders' army stayed in the city to guard it from any attack like last night and also to help the citizens rebuild their city; the people were thankful for the assistance, for they had enough events to remember them for a lifetime and won't go through such a terrible event anytime soon! At the novelty shop, in his room, Keitaro was sleeping rather deeply, almost spread on his bed and snoring with his mouth open. Yesterday's battle was quite taxing for him and he might need all the rest he can get. Unfortunately, his aunt Haruka was disinclined to cooperate with his nephew as she stood in front of him.  
  
"I wonder how long is he going to sleep?" she wondered, putting a frown as she looked at him. "It's gonna be past 9:30 in the morning and he still plans to sleep all day?" She then remembered the talk she had with Squall last night, moments after the battle with Sauzer had ended; it was very important that the journey starts today, for Keitaro and Naru had to meet Princess Relena in order to corroborate the prophecy and take measures to stop the Harbingers from raiding the planet.  
  
Last night...  
  
"I know it is too soon, Haruka-san; but as you know by now, the Harbingers came to this city to find you nephew and Narusegawa-dono." Squall began explaining. "Though I appreciate your concern for them, if they stay here, the enemy may come looking for them again and next time, it will be more horrible than Sauzer's raid. We must be sure that these two fit well in the prophecy we have heard of in these recent times and we have to act quickly if we are to stop a repeat of the Great Cleansing War."  
  
"I know, and I hope and pray that such horrors can't come to pass." Haruka answered. "It's just that it's such a surprise my nephew gets to be the one who might end these conflicts from ever starting. Even more so with Naru." She crossed her arms and sat down in her chair, smoking her cigarette and gave a small puff; then she proceeds. "What I want to know is how are you going to start this journey you're talking about. If it's about getting to the capital city Alsathia, it's a long way to get there; there might be monsters as well during the journey."  
  
"No need to worry, we have already arranged for that." Squall replied. "You can say we'll take a flight to Alsathia; it's faster that way and we should be able to find out more about the prophecy once Naru and Keitaro see the princess. By then, we may develop a plan with which we will put the Harbingers in their place for good, provided a war doesn't start again."  
  
Haruka thought for a minute. A war was something the people of the world wouldn't look forward to, as they are living in peace again. But what resulted most unexpected is that the fate of the planet may fall upon the couple and that their destiny might be intertwined. A heavy burden, to be sure, but perhaps they might have a change to stop an unnecessary conflict from ever starting; she would hope for the best to the pair and take her leap of faith, with the belief that a rational solution may come out of the debate. She rubs her cigarette on the ashtray and puts it out, and then she replied calmly.  
  
"If this journey must be done for the good of the world and the beings that live in it for tomorrow, at least let them depart by midday, Squall. They might to prepare themselves for it, bid farewells to their friends and have everything ready. Besides, they are too exhausted to go out early in the morning." She reasoned. "It's the least you can do as repayment for having helped you defeat Sauzer."  
  
"Consider it done." Squall replied.  
  
"What are you going to do with Sauzer, Squall? I heard he caused quite a stir way back in the siege of Bethla Garrison."  
  
"We'll bring him in for questioning to find out what is the Harbingers' purpose for seeking out Naru and Keitaro and then put him away for his crimes. A group of the Crusaders will take him elsewhere early tomorrow."  
  
"Then I guess this settles it." Said Haruka. "It's gonna be quite a beginning for those two."  
  
"Quite true, Haruka-san." Squall spoke. "Very true indeed."  
  
Back in the present day, Haruka tries to wake his nephew, for it's now past 9:30 and he was going to be late. There was only one sure thing that might wake him without so much trouble...  
  
"Not exactly of the best methods when it comes to waking etiquette, but..." She whispered a bit as she put her hands at the lower part of the bed and begins to lift it little by little. When it's secured in her grip, she places the bed nearly in vertical position and as a result, Keitaro wakes up, greeted by the floor in his face.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelped as he rubs his face after the unorthodox "wake-up" call from Haruka as he jumps up, but he soon stops as he sees his aunt, stoic as ever. "Oh, ohayou, Haruka-san. I guess I was quite asleep." He rubs the back of his head, a bit embarrassed for what happened.  
  
"At least you're now awake, Keitaro." She said. "Do you actually know what time this is now?"  
  
Keitaro would only make a noise with his mouth as if he was about to fall asleep again, which indicated he didn't really know. Without a change in her features, Haruka spells it out for him.  
  
"It's already 9:46 am now. You looked like you might sleep forever."  
  
"It's that time already?" He asked, surprised. He remembers why he had to wake up and makes a scream. "AHHHHH! IT'S LATE!!"  
  
"You guessed correctly." Haruka replied and passed him a broom and cleaning materials. "Now you're going to get cleaned up and dressed, have your room in order, clean up the shop, take your breakfast and make sure you bring the necessary gear you need for your journey ahead. Is that clear enough for you, Keitaro?"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Keitaro replied, standing still like a soldier would to his officer in command.  
  
"Then hop to it right now. Chop-chop!" Haruka clapped her hands once, signaling her nephew to get started. "Naru won't wait for you forever, you know."  
  
"Naru will be coming along too??" He was surprised by the news. "Whoa, I better hurry!" And so, Keitaro had to pick up the pace quickly in order to finish his chores. Everything would begin soon enough.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Whew, I'm now ready!" Said Naru as she finished getting her things done. She had awakened a bit earlier than Keitaro, so she did her correspondent chores for today. As she was going for her room to get dressed, Kitsune called for her. "Hey, Naru! Aren't you going to check out your new gear yet?"  
  
"Huh? What new gear?" She asked. "Come to the living room; there is a box on the table." Kitsune told her.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there." When she got herself ready, Naru headed to the living room to see what has been brought there. The girls were gathered around the box, filled with curiosity. Su was looking at it all around, asking at her usual pace if it was food, Motoko stood behind it, silent and ponders what could it mean; Shinobu was a bit nervous and curious at the same time and Kitsune was waiting for Naru to come, hoping that the answer may come to them. She did come alright, so now the answer may come out.  
  
"So, what does this box have?" Naru asked. "Does it contain the so-called gear?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, Naru." Motoko said. "It came an hour ago; a young man with the blond, unruly hair delivered it here; he said something about a journey."  
  
"So it is, huh?"  
  
"Why don't you open it and see, Naru?" Kitsune suggested. "We wouldn't want Su to pop it open, thinking it's some kind of food."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She opened up the box while the others looked on and what they saw left them breathless: It was a two-piece suit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt with an armlet placed on the right arm, along with a soft chained blouse underneath the shirt; her pants were a bit uneven on the leg area, but they still look good, as one leg was the exact length while the other reached to the left knee and the walking shoes were splendid, as they covered the user's feet very well and as comfortable to the touch. At the right hand area there was a jewel on it, as if it contained something of value. The suit's color was a dark brown with thin white linings on both sides of it.  
  
"Wow. It's really great!" Shinobu awed in amazement.  
  
"Really nice and neat! Way cool!" Su spoke as she flashed a big smile when she looked at the suit.  
  
"It looks a bit flashy, but complete and appropriate." Motoko commented.  
  
"I wonder if Keitaro received a suit for him as well." Kitsune said. "If that rowdy blond boy said that it's for the journey, it might be important."  
  
"A journey? For what?" Naru got a bit flustered at this. She didn't recall there might be a journey after the battle with Sauzer was finished; both Keitaro and she were too exhausted to even know something like this.  
  
"I saw that man called Squall talk with Haruka-san." Motoko replied. "If you ask either of them, you might have the answer."  
  
Naru thought for a minute, thinking of two options. One, she would seek out Squall and ask him about this journey or the other, she could to Haruka about it, since Keitaro is there as well. She can also show him her new suit while she's at it.... Perhaps the second one would be her best choice.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get dressed and see how this suit looks, and then I'll go talk to Haruka-san. I want Keitaro to look at this." She smiled a bit in anticipation.  
  
"Then I should prepare lunch for both Naru and Keitaro. It wont take long." Shinobu said as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Then I guess I gotta get some things for her too." Kitsune replied. "Ya never know when you can need them!" "I have a few things as well. Perhaps it's time to give them to Naru." Motoko thought as she goes to her room.  
  
"And I have a nice gadget she can use! I'm gonna go get it right now!" Kaolla hopped to it, literally as she headed for her room.  
  
Back at the shop with Keitaro, in the entrance...  
  
"Haruka-san, what's this box doing here?"  
  
"I guess you didn't know about it yet, since you were still asleep." Haruka responded. "Why don't you open it? It wouldn't hurt to see what it contains."  
  
"Alright." He then opens it carefully on both sides of the north end of the box and spreads it as neatly as possible he saw something impressive. A great set of some kind of battle suit was shown for Keitaro to see: His shirt was longed sleeved and looked like a uniform for cadets, with thin white linings on the middle of the shirt and its sides, his pants and boots are neatly placed as well, neatly cleaned and new as its fabric is soft and comfortable, not to mention durable. There was a jewel on the left hand part that may contain something important...  
  
"Since when did we receive a suit like that??" Keitaro asked, quite impressed by the suit's style.  
  
"I told you already, it came while you were in bed." Haruka replied, a bit annoyed to give the same answer. "Rinoa, one of the fighters you saw yesterday, said it was for you because you'll be heading to a journey today."  
  
"From Rinoa-san?" Keitaro wondered a bit when he heard the name. "So, what's that journey about, Haruka-san? Does Naru know about it?"  
  
"Well, I must assume she received a similar package like yours, so my guess is that she may either look for Squall or come here first." She then pointed towards the suit with her finger. "In the meantime, why don't you try this suit on? Since you might be going soon, it's better to be dressed for the occasion."  
  
"Ok, I'll just go into my room and see how it fits." Keitaro said, scratching his head as he picked it up from the box, entered his room and closed the door. He looked at the suit attentively as he felt its material with his hands; it looked a bit big for his size, but he couldn't help but feel that these clothes were made just right. Not only was it soft and comfortable, it was flexible and very resistant, like a light version of rubber. "It may fit me a little big for me." Keitaro said to himself, "but I suppose it would be alright to see how I look." As he began putting it together from top to bottom, he felt something getting tight in his body and closing in on him as soon as he got the suit on, and felt some pressure that made him yelp and fell on the over, taken completely blindsided by this sudden makeover. Haruka overheard his scream from behind the door and asked. "Is everything alright in there, Keitaro?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm ok. Nothing happened." He replied, standing up as he walked towards the mirror. "I don't know why I felt pressure or how it happened, but it looks like this suit will be too big for me to handle and... And..." As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was surprised to see that the clothing had actually being fitted correctly to his measure. At first he pinched his cheek to see if he was dreaming and would wake up, but as he saw himself once more, he realized it wasn't a dream. He was standing right there, looking very good and that it was now the right size.  
  
"Wow." He whispered. "I guess it did fit me after all. I guess I should put on the boots and show this to aunt Haruka." When he finished putting them on his feet, he came out of the room and asked her in anticipation. "Well, how does it look?"  
  
She smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "It's actually great. I knew it would look good on you." She then returned to her usual manner and spoke again. "As soon as Naru comes here, I'll tell you both what you need to know about the journey and..." Then they heard the sound of knocks on the door and Haruka looked from the window; she chuckled a bit and said. "Well, speaking of which, she's here. Let's invite her in, and we'll talk in the living room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They went down the entrance and Keitaro opened the door and what he saw in Naru dazzled him. She was wearing a two-piece suit with the same color and similar design as the one he wore. "She really looks so pretty in it." Thought Keitaro about his love. "It fits her like a glove." If he knew how to read minds, he'd find that Naru was sharing the same sentiment as him as she thought. "Keitaro really looks good with this suit. I don't know if he ever wore something like that, but it's very nice on him." She blushed a little as she deepened her train of thought on more moments but spoke out as if she knew how he got it. "I guess you got the same package as me, huh Keitaro?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, a bit absentminded, but then it came to him as he replied. "Oh, so I guess the suit was brought to you too. Who left it to you, Naru?"  
  
"My friends said Zell was the one who delivered the package to our house." She responded. "How about you?"  
  
"Rinoa did the same here while I was asleep. I was exhausted from what happened last night." And before he could even think about it, he gave himself a light slap to his head and said as he gave a small laugh. "Silly me! Come in, I've been... well, you know, waiting for you, Naru." He blushed and Naru did the same.  
  
"Thanks, Keitaro." She stepped into the shop and Haruka interjected while she was standing behind Keitaro. "Let's now go to the living room. I'll give you all the answers you need concerning today."  
  
In the living room, a few moments later...  
  
"You're probably wondering why did you received those special suits from Squall and the others this morning and for what reason is today special, right?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"I'll explain it clearly, then." She put out her cigarette in the ashtray and put it there as she starts talking. "What you've done last night was neither a joke nor coincidence when you fought Sauzer during the raid on the city. Squall explained to me that you two were quite important to have the enemy take the trouble coming here to find you; it looks like you've received your powers as soon as they woke up deep inside yourselves and they are starting to manifest themselves at a quiet pace as time goes on."  
  
"Yeah, Squall-san and the others were talking to us about it." Keitaro said. "So, what does today relate to us?"  
  
"The prophecy we discussed about was that two beings would be the ones who will decide the fate of Neo Earth in a war that's surely to come in the next few months. If the Crusaders of Light's fears come true, they want to corroborate it by sending Squall and his squad to look and talk to you."  
  
"You're saying the Crusaders of Light actually want to see us?" Naru asked with a bit of surprised. "We've only gotten this powers last night. How special we could be?"  
  
"Just enough to kick the daylights out of Sauzer and drive the Harbingers of Darkness' raiding party out of Hinata as soon as they heard of their leader's defeat at your hands." Haruka pointed out, making her point. "Those guys wanted to capture you and take you away to use your powers for their own ambitions, but it's good that they didn't succeed. But now let's get to the point of this talk: Queen Relena had heard about the prophecy from Arashi, the mistress of the White Templars and she issued the order to seek you out so that you go to Alsathia City so that the Congress can see you in order to discover the real truth about this myth, and this morning you will depart to that place to see the Queen."  
  
"She actually wants to see us??" Keitaro was flabbergasted as soon as he heard Relena's name and Naru held his hand tightly, just as distressed as he was.  
  
"Do you think it will be alright to go there?" Naru asked with worry. "What if those awful soldiers come here again while we're gone?"  
  
"No danger of that." Haruka assured her. "The Crusader's rescue army will establish a base close to Hinata City and stay here to guard it, so there will be no worries about another attack. Besides, the Harbingers won't think to get here again anytime soon."  
  
"That's good news." Naru sighed in relief and Haruka continued. "Since we never know if the Harbingers attack you again, Squall felt necessary to give you these suits. They may look like regular high-styled clothes, but they actually called Nimbar Suits. The entire texture is made of a special weave of cotton from the Scared Rams and wyvern skin, combined to form a special material that its both well made for comfort and fit for combat. They are also imbued with magic powers so that they'll last for a very long time, perfect for prolonged battles and can resist many attacks. Since they are also flexible, they will fit the user's size and will have permanent adjustment for the coming seasons, thus ensuring a perfect fit."  
  
"So that's why the suit got tight on me when I was putting it on." Keitaro wondered.  
  
"If they are doubts, I'll give you this question. Do you know about the Great Cleansing War?" Asked Haruka.  
  
The couple nodded as Naru answered. "Yeah, that was also known as the Fifty Year War, right?"  
  
"That's right. Since the Harbingers of Darkness were sent to exile in space after they lost the war, they've been looking for an exact motive to start a new war in order to exact their vengeance to the world and they think that the prophecy of the Chosen Ones will give them the fire they need and they won't hesitate to do anything to get you both, so be careful. As added insurance, Squall and his comrades will accompany you during the trek and can give you more things if you need to know more. You might also meet new allies along the way, so make sure you be good friends with them."  
  
"We understand perfectly, Haruka-san." Keitaro replied. "I think we can do it, if it's for the sake for protecting our home, we're ready for anything."  
  
Haruka nodded in approval. "At least you have 45 minutes before you leave the city, so if you have some things pending, you'd better take care of them right away, because you must head to the Wrymwood Forest to meet up with a man called Cid. He is an airship pilot so he's your best bet to get to Alsathia City more quickly. Once there, see Queen Relena and talk to the Congress so that they'll give you their aid; there might be a chance that the war will end even before it starts, so now is the time to do so. I have high hopes for both of you, so do your best and make everyone proud; I'm sure you will do fine if you stay together." She then smiled. "Well, you two should better be prepared now, for you will have to make this trip today." She puts each hand on their shoulders. "Look out for each other and always stay together. Everything's coming down to the final moment and I know you will do well. Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Thanks, Haruka-san." Said Naru as she hugged her when she stood up from her seat. "I must get everything ready now, so I'll head back home with my friends and tell them everything. They'll surely want to know all of this."  
  
"I agree with you, so don't worry about that."  
  
"Oh, and Keitaro, I want to talk you again. Go to the same place last night, ok?"  
  
"Could she mean about THAT?" Keitaro wondered, remembering what happened before the invasion and that perhaps this wasn't finished.  
  
"Are you listening, Keitaro?" Naru asked as she waived her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh, you mean the old sakura tree. I got it." Keitaro replied, awaken from his thoughts. "But we should go 15 minutes before midday. They will wait for us at the entrance." And turning towards his aunt, he spoke. "Aunt Haruka, could you tell Squall and the others to wait for us there? We have a little... something to take care of before we go."  
  
Haruka was going to whack Keitaro at his head, but for today she thought the better of it, so she just lets it go and replied. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Ok, then. I'll see you in the tree hill later, ok Keitaro?" Said Naru. "I'm going to get ready now, so see you later." With that, she decides to head home quickly and Keitaro was going to get some things in order; Haruka was reaching for something behind the counter while he picked up all the things he would need for the journey, trying to get it done with the weight. After that, he heads downstairs to the entrance, thinking to go towards the shops to buy supplies, but Haruka calls him.  
  
"What is it, Haruka-san?"  
  
"Take this." She flings a bag to him and he catches it with his hand. It rang very soundly as he touched it and asked. "So, what's inside the bag?"  
  
"Money, of course."  
  
'Really?? Isn't that the money from the shop?" Keitaro opens the bag and sees lots of cerulean coins coming out to his hand. "That's more like... 2000 worth of meseta in here! Why, Haruka-san?"  
  
"I thought you might need the money, so just take it. It's yours to use, but spend it wisely." Haruka said. "Since you can also earn money by destroying monsters nowadays, it's always a good idea to get a bundle in order to buy things you might need later on. Think of this as a farewell gift from me to you."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say, aunt Haruka. You've done so much fro me, I don't know where to begin to thank you for everything."  
  
Both aunt and nephew gave themselves a hug as Haruka whispered to Keitaro. "There's no need, save that you will come back safe with Naru. I think you will do a great job in your journey, so make sure you learn many things of the world. God knows you will appreciate everything this planet has to offer." A few tears begin to flow gently from her eyes and stood up quickly, wiping them off. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess something got in my eyes, but don't worry about it."  
  
Keitaro looked like he was going to say something to her about that, but he knew better, so he replied in a different way. "It's okay, aunt. Really. Don't worry, I... We'll come back alive, I promise."  
  
"That's good." Haruka answered. "Now go to the shops and spend your money wisely; you're gonna need anything you'll get for all it's worth."  
  
Keitaro nodded, opening the door and heads into town.  
  
Back at Naru's home...  
  
"So everything is true. I guess it can't be helped." Motoko spoke.  
  
"Then this journey is too important. It might get too hard! Auuuhh!" Shinobu exclaimed.  
  
"Ya gotta do what ya have to do, right?" Kaolla asked.  
  
"That means everything should be set!" Kitsune spoke out as she passed a bottle of sake and a pack of suits. "If the going gets tough, the mood shouldn't go downhill, right? This will surely cheer up Keitaro when he needs it." She made his accustomed grin with her fox like face and Naru probably knew a bit what she meant as she complained. "No! Not like that, really! o///o"  
  
"At least you should have this." Motoko then gave Naru a Wakisashi blade. "Use it for mostly a backup weapon and just in case Urashima tries to get his way with you."  
  
"That part won't be too necessary, but thanks for the sword, Motoko." Naru replied as she smiled. "Still, it's good to have a second weapon, just in case."  
  
Su then glomps Naru happily and showed her new invention. "This one's called the Special 3D World Map! It can really show you how the world is round and all known places on the map. It can even you ya detailed information about any place you want to know about and it even has a compass to help you out if you're lost. It also has microwave radar to detect bad guys, so use it wisely, for it will not fail ya! ^_^"  
  
"This will be handy. Thanks, Su." Naru responded, keeping the map in her pocket. Shinobu steps forward with two well made lunchboxes containing the food. "If you get hungry, I made this especially for you and Keitaro, Naru- sempai. I hope you like it."  
  
"I'm sure we will." Naru smiled at the younger girl as he gave her a hug. "I want to thank you all for supporting me in all of this; I'm really grateful that you're all my friends and I will always know I have a home here, so I promise I will come back safely with Keitaro... at my side. u///u" She blushed at the last part as she poke to her friends. Everyone gave her a big hug as they all smiled, knowing that their friend will stay true to her word and that they will always stay together, no matter what happens.  
  
"It looks like there's twenty minutes left." Motoko said as she looked at the clock. "Anything else you might want to do before it's time?"  
  
"Oh, yes. There is one final thing, one that was interrupted last night." Naru replied.  
  
"Ohhh, I get the picture." Kitsune smiled. "You're still gonna tell him right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't waste time then! Go and see him!"  
  
"I'll do it. Thanks everyone!" Hurriedly, she heads out to the city entrance and goes directly to the tree hill. Just a moment, Zell watches Naru zoom by and was going to say something, but since she ran so fast, he couldn't be able to do so. He turns at Irvine as if he had the answer. "Whoa, where do you think she's going so fast just 16 minutes before we go, dude?"  
  
"Who am I to know, Zell?" Irvine replied while keeping his cowboy hat in place. "Maybe she wants to do something before the big time."  
  
"I hope she gets done with it." Quistis interjected. "We should be able to be ready before we head to the forest to meet up with Cid."  
  
"It is just as expected." Squall commented. "Maybe Naru and Keitaro have one final thing to do before they depart."  
  
You got that right." Haruka spoke from behind.  
  
"Haruka-san."  
  
"Wait for them at the entrance. They'll come when their finished."  
  
"That's ok then. We'll do so."  
  
In the sakura tree hill, Keitaro leaned on the trunk as he sat down, thinking about this day and the words Naru was going to say before the invasion on Hinata City began last night. This was the moment he was waiting for, but still, there were some doubts that floated in his mind.  
  
"I wonder what she might really say. This journey is so sudden; it's hard to think straight about it. If it's for preserving the peace it's okay, but I'm concerned for Naru. What will this so called prophecy really bring to us if it's true? What will we do? What would I do?"  
  
"Thinking about serious things again?" He heard the voice as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing the object of his thoughts and affection looking at him.  
  
"Oh, Naru. I'm here, just like you said I would." Keitaro said, scratching his head a little and clearing his throat, beginning to talk. "Do you find it so odd that we have to go on to a journey like this one? It isn't like those in which you want to go around the world and see everything with your own eyes; this one is quite serious. I really don't know what to expect, so I want to hear what you think of it."  
  
"Shhh." Naru gently puts a finger in his lips as she spoke. "There is no need to think about such things. I know that whatever happens, we have a home where to come back and I also know that you'll be right here with me when everything's said and done. It's hard, I understand, but I feel like together, we'll pull through all the tough times that may come ahead, but good times may come also." She grins as she continued. "Besides, Squall and his friends are going to be at our side, so I really think nothing bad is going to happen. If we have to fight, we have to do it without fear, because I want to tell you we're more than just childhood friends, I... I... I really..."  
  
Keitaro looked at her in the eye while she stammered, trying to get the words to come out of her mouth, blushing while doing the effort. Finally, the words she wanted to say for so long came out with sincerity. "I love you, Keitaro. I... I have always loved you." A soft, but great kiss took place as their lips locked every so tender as the love between each other has flown in its wings at last, enjoying such a special moment with their hearts and souls, having at last arrived to this point. After the kiss ended, they barely knew what to say, for it was their first kiss together and perhaps this came natural for many couples that share a moment like this. Afterwards, Keitaro managed to talk again and said. "I guess this means we're finally together. Officially, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know that." Naru answered.  
  
"I love you too, Naru, and just for you to know, there's no one else I'd rather have at my side in this journey than you. I am completely sure what to do now, so I feel we're ready for anything." Keitaro looks at his clock. Five minutes remained for midday. "Wow, time sure flies fast in a kiss, huh?  
  
Naru giggled at this. "It does, but let's not tell the others until we get back. It's our secret until then."  
  
"I promise this won't come out of this hill. I'll stay to my word."  
  
"Let's get back then, Keitaro. Everyone's waiting."  
  
"Yeah. Let's face the future... Together."  
  
It didn't take too long for them to head back to the entrance, where all the townspeople, Haruka, Kitsune and the others, along with Squall and his group had been waiting for the couple to arrive. After many good luck words from the people and support from family and friends, Squall speaks to Keitaro. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, and good to go too. Let's being our journey."  
  
"That's the spirit. Okay everyone, let's now head to Wrymwood Forest! Cid's airship is waiting for us there, so let's move out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
From the moment Keitaro and Naru set foot towards their destination, the gears of Fate grind on ever forward, counting down the Judgment Day that will determine the final fate of Neo Earth and all of its inhabitants. If the expectations fall short and goals are not accomplished, an entire world, not to mention a dream, may die at the hands of a cruel, dark end.  
  
A/N: Whoa! This was truly a long effort to put this one together, but now it's complete! Hurrah! XD Now the journey begins for our fave couple here. If you think meeting Cid is a hoot, wait until you see who came along! Chapter 7: Crash on the journey! A flight gone wrong... See ya there!  
  
Android K' 


End file.
